Perdida
by fairytale108
Summary: Después de los acontecimientos de la torre, el mundo dio por muerta a Shego y esta asumió su muerte como una manera de redimirse. Pero Kim aún no está dispuesta a dejarla morir, no la dejara perderse. Kigo
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos esperó que estén muy bien!**

 **Ok, esta es mi primer historia Kigo (KimxShego) hace poco escuche que harían una película sobre Kim Posible y mi vena Ship se encendió, inspirando mucho mi imaginación jajaja en fin Kim Posible y Shego fueron uno de mis primeros ships y me he motivado un poco con esta historia después de tanto tiempo, espero que la amen tanto como yo. Les invito a leer y dejar sus cometarios.**

 **Saludos**

* * *

El paisaje cubierto por un denso bosque, cobijado por inmensos árboles y plantas que llegaban a recrear atmósferas densas de un verdor explosivo que junto a la niebla decoraba las hermosas formas de la selva, era un paraíso.

Ese ya era su hogar, decidió darse una vida a sí misma en ese lugar que incluso se le asemejaba, verde y salvaje, ahora su hogar y su vida emanaban de aquel pulmón esmeralda, ya no más ciudades, ya no más Middleton, ya no más Go City…dejo atrás su ciudad natal sin vida… al menos ya no una vida para ella.

No podía engañarse a sí misma no había ni una sola ciudad en el planeta donde ella pudiera sentirse en casa, donde estuviera a salvo, no culpaba al mundo de eso, fue ella misma, era su culpa, destruyo cualquier indicio de paz o tranquilidad que pudiera tener.

Nunca podría tener una vida normal, no tendría una casa donde llegar después del trabajo, no despertaría cada mañana para tomar un café negro pero cargado de azúcar, no podría ir al cine para disfrutar de cualquier película romántica y ridícula de una pareja tonta y enamorada que criticaría pero que por dentro añoraría, ya no conocería a alguien ni se enamoraría como en esos tontos romances que se proyectaban, no se sentaría a ver películas en Netlix un viernes por la noche. No podría ver a alguien a los ojos y enamorase tan profunda e irrevocablemente que desearía un futuro con esa persona, no tendría peleas por boberías ni se reconciliaría con lágrimas de alegría y profundos besos, jamás lograría estar tan loca como para pensar en casarse y planear una exuberante boda en un bello jardín verde, no caminaría hasta el altar del brazo de su hermano Hego mientras el resto de sus hermanos la mirarían burlescos pero orgullosos con algunas traicioneras lagrimas rodando de sus ojos, no podría abrazarlos con fuerza antes de irse a su luna de miel…ella ya nunca podría amar ni ser nada … a lo mejor ella ya amaba pero era demasiado tarde, ya no tenía una vida que vivir, no allí ….

Shego había destruido su propia vida, demasiado odio, rencor y ansias de poder la llevaron a acabar con su futuro, su pasado la perseguiría, lo cargaría en sus hombros como una pesada penitencia hasta el fin de sus días.

Ya no tenía una familia porque había decidido abandonar y traicionar a sus hermanos, no tenía amigos porque se había dedicado a hacerse de enemigos….Bueno a lo mejor Drakken podria considerarse como uno, pero el Doctor no estaba muy bien de la cabeza y al igual de ella luchaba contra sus propios demonios, quizás él era quien más la entendía, su lucha interior era muy similar, sesgados por el poder y luego fuertemente golpeados por el arrepentimiento. Si, ambos estaban solos, la habían cagado de múltiples formas y no había quien los salvara de sus propias garras, nadie en este mundo sería capaz de perdonarlos por su sin número de crímenes.

Pero luego estaba ella… Kim...la pequeña princesa….la persona más pura de este mundo, la causante de su remordimiento y pesadumbre, Shego había visto la luz en el túnel donde se encontraba cuando conoció a Kim Posible… esa joven tan llena de vida y sin miedos que la frenaran; ¡Por fin alguien se atrevía a retarla! Para la morena fue como volver a respirar luego de estar sumergida en el océano. Cada vez que se enfrentaba con la joven calabaza, está la desafiaba hasta el borde de sus límites, era increíble y hacia mucho que no sentía aquella emoción.

Oh… pero es que Kim era hermosa… en muchos y todos los sentidos posibles que podrían dársele, se convirtió en el Yang de su Ying, el día de su noche, el sol de su luna era como si complementara cada parte de su rompecabezas.

Muy pronto la pelirroja se convirtió en la protagonista de cada día de Shegó, para su pesar la pelinegra se obsesiono con vencer a Kim, quiso demostrarle de cualquier forma que si estaba a la altura, una digna de ser su rival, tales pensamientos la llevaron a cometer el error más grave de todos, el más grande de todos sus crímenes.

Romperle el corazón a Kim Posible, engañarla, un novio falso para que se enamorara de el…. Shego no pensó en las consecuencias en aquel instante, solo pensó que esta vez sí lograría ganarle a Kim, podría demostrarle que no era tan incompetente como solía quedar tras cada pelea… pero que estúpida había sido

Tarde fue cuando se dio cuenta que había roto sus sentimientos y la había hecho sentir humillada, como si fuera un juguete, un objeto a utilizar, había desmoronado su corazón ¡Diablos esa no era su intención!... de verdad que solo quería ganarle, no hacerle daño, no en esa forma, no de esa manera, Shego lo había visto en los últimos segundos de esa pelea en aquella torre, el ambiente pesado, bajo esa torrencial lluvia, fue su peor error.

Cada palabra dicha, cada golpe, todo estaba cargado de ira, de veneno y de odio; Shego lo supo en esos últimos segundos, esa sería su última pelea

 _-¿Sabes que es lo que realmente odio?-_

 _-Tu…_

Su pequeña princesa la odiaba, si, ni esa última patada, la que la hizo volar hasta la torre, la que la hizo caer mientras esta se derrumbaba, no, ni esa patada había dolido tanto como la palabra "te odio". Cuando caia su corazón se destruyó, al igual que esa torre. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de lo que sus acciones harían? Lastimo a Kim, la llevo al límite, la obligo a defenderse y defender su dignidad, después de aquella humillación, la obligo a sacar toda su ira, no, no culpaba a Kim pora enfurecerse hasta ese punto, eran los malos, quienes cometían los crímenes y los héroes debían detenerlos a cualquier costa, incluso a veces había que pasar los limites, lo sabía porque alguna vez fue la heroína, alguna vez lucho por su misma causa hasta que su corazón se corrompió por el poder y el desasosiego. De algún modo cuando conoció a Kim, pensó que tenía esperanza de nuevo, su rivalidad la impulsaba a desear ser mejor… pero lo arruino como el resto de su vida… ya nunca más tendría esa esperanza.

La pelinegra apenas pudo salir de los escombros, un pequeño escudo con su flama verde logro refugiarla de las toneladas de concreto que le que cayeron encima, no obstante su pierna izquierda fue levemente aplastada, tendría algunas fracturas y el musculo de su muslo estaba algo cercenado, se las arregló para salir de ahí antes que la buscaran las autoridades, se arrastró hasta un muelle, al agua era el mejor sitio para ocultarse, había dejado un rastro de sangre de la delataría asi que utilizo el agua muelle para ocultarse.

Vendo su herida y dedico sus pensamientos a decidir qué hacer, su corazón estaba destrozado en miles de pedazos por su propia causa ¿Hasta cuándo dejaría de lastimar a la gente que era importante en su vida? Se sentía muy arrepentida y no hallaba el modo de cambiar sus acciones, no creía que hubiera algún modo para redimirse. Mientras se ocultaba había escuchado la noticia de su propia muerte…rastrearon su sangre hasta el muelle donde se ocultó y asumieron que había caído al mar mientras agonizaba y este arrastro su cuerpo hasta las profundidades, algún video de seguridad de las cercanía había confirmado que a duras penas se arrastró hasta el muelle.

Había visto a Drakken en las noticas, él fue capturado, observo sus ojos y encontró el reflejo de su mirada, había sentido lo mismo que ella, vio su remordimiento y supo que él estaba tan destrozado como ella, Shego había considerado entregarse y pagar su condena en la cárcel como el Doctor, pero según el mundo ya estaba muerta y tal vez era mejor que siguiera así.

La pálida villana apenas podía moverse, con mucho trabajo se las arregló para llegar a su escondite tomo todo el dinero en efectivo que tenía, atendió su herida dejándola lo mejor que su ingenio se lo permitió…ya aprendería luego como hacerlo de una mejor manera. Ya había decidido desaparecer, tenía un sin número de razones para hacerlo. Sus hermanos, Drakken y Kim posible estarían mejor en un lugar donde ella ya no existiera, el mundo sería mejor sin ella. Viajo hasta el otro lado del planeta, hasta lo más profundo de la selva, se instaló allí y se prometió desaparecer para siempre…

* * *

\- ¿Kim, estas segura de esto? Es decir todo este asunto de viajar hasta el otro lado del mundo para buscar un fantasma?

La ex porrista comprendió la preocupación y sonrió de forma tranquilizadora al comunicador - No te preocupes Ron, estaré bien-

\- Lo se Kim, sé muy bien que te puedes cuidar sola…pero me preocupa todo este asunto de la busqueda, han pasado ya cuatro años Kim - el rubio suspiro melancólico – tal vez ya es tiempo de asumir, que se ha ido, que ella …ya sabes, está muerta -

Sintio su corazon encojerse antes sus palabras, respiro hondo antes de negar con la cabeza – prometí que este sería mi último viaje, lo voy a cumplir, pero necesito hacer esto, solo una última vez –

Ron asintió compresivo – Te apoyo, solo cuídate Kim

\- Gracias , saluda a Monique y a la bebe Sofi . Los quiero

\- Lo hare. hasta pronto Kim -

La llamada se cortó mientras sobrevolaban una exuberante selva tropical con vegetación verde que cubría toda la región de esa zona

\- Estamos llegando Señorita Posible, aeropuerto de la Isla Nias en el occidente de Sumatra – informo el piloto de la nave mientras se preparaba a aterrizar

Kim asintió, decidida, aunque la fe de verla nuevamente la hubiera abandonado después de tantos años de búsqueda, ese lugar le daria una última gota de esperanza.


	2. Chapter 2

Era un sitio maravilloso, completamente verde, una vegetación que desprendía vida y pureza, tenía árboles fuertes y majestuosos _,_ el cielo estaba despejado, con el Sol en su máximo punto, todo era totalmente distinto a la ciudad, tenía una prestancia de armonía que no se podía comparar con el resto del mundo. Definitivamente este sitio, era el mejor si se quería desaparecer.

La mirada curiosa de Kim, el cabello galopante al compás del viento que jugaba con sus mechones y una sonrisa tranquila instalada en el rostro eran la expresión que había adoptado desde que llego. El lugar le trasmitía paz, una que hacía mucho no sentía.

El incidente de la torre había cambiado su vida, venció a Drakken de forma definitiva, a cambio del precio más grande que un héroe podía pagar, asesinando, matando a Shego…

No podía si quiera contar las veces que había llorado amargamente cuando lo supo, se le había roto el corazón, ella… la heroína… había asesinado a alguien y no, no era cualquier villano, fue a Shego, ¿Por qué de todos los súper villanos existentes tuvo que haber sido ella? No, no tuvo que haber sido nadie, no debió haber matado a nadie, pero sin duda alguna el dolor fue mil veces más intenso al tratarse de Shego.

Claro que estaba furiosa, estaba enojada, colérica y totalmente descontrolada, se sintió humillada después de saber que la habían utilizado para su vil plan, se había enamorado de Eric, cuando pensó que al fin había encontrado su alma gemela, todo resultó ser un engaño, ni si quiera era humano, era un especia de androide, programado para enamorarla. Eso la había llevado al límite, se había enojado tanto que su ira la segó, quiso herirlos tanto como se sentía herida y realmente lo logro, destrozo el plan de Drakken, lucho contra la pelinegra utilizando todas sus fuerzas y aquel traje que Wade le había enviado, realmente no pensó en las consecuencias de lo que hacía, en esos momentos todo lo que había en su cabeza era odio y venganza.

Fueron unos instantes donde no puedo controlarse, no era ella misma, no quería golpear a la ojiverde tan fuerte y no, no la odiaba… todo menos eso

Con Shego las cosas eran tan diferentes, cuando se encontraron la primera vez, sintió una conexión, era como si con ella todo fuera tan simple, como si ya se conocieran, le emocionaba verla y pelear con ella, nunca fue igual que con el resto de sus enemigos, ni siquiera podría decirse que la consideraba una enemiga, sentía una admiración que nunca hubiera admitido, era su mejor rival, la mejor de todas tenía que decirlo, Shego hacia que cada lucha valiera la pena, la hacía una mejor persona.

Esa noche, cuando la adrenalina y los ánimos habían bajado, vio a Drakken aprisionado en la camioneta de la policía y parecía que algo en su mirada había cambiado ¿remordimiento? No podía definirlo, pero faltaba alguien ¿Dónde estaba Shego? No esperaría que estuviera sin un solo rasguño después de esa caída; había ambulancias y los policías revisaban los escombros. En ese instante fue presa del pánico…había sido demasiado

\- ¿Dónde está Shego?

\- Aun no encontramos su cuerpo señorita Posible –

\- ¿Cuerpo? … que… ¿a qué se refiere?

\- No hemos encontrado el cuerpo de la sospechosa, pero no se preocupe ya todos están fuera de peligro –

Sintió como le fallaban las piernas y se le iba el aire – Eso no es posible, ella no está muerta –

\- Bueno "Todo es Posible para un Posible" - bromeo otro policía, arrancando la risa de sus colegas y provocando nauseas en la pelirroja, bromeaban como si Shego no importara.

\- ¡No!- el grito se ahogó en su garganta acaparando la atención de los presentes, comprendiendo que aquello parecía afectar a la adolecente, removió los escombros con las manos de forma desordenada y desesperada, esperando, ansiando encontrarla, era Shego, no podía estar muerta

\- Señorita Posible –

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Hemos encontrado un rastro de sangre, es una cantidad considerable, creemos que se arrastró hasta el muelle, el exceso de sangre perdida y sus heridas son incompatibles con la vida…. - el oficial miro con empatía aquella dolorida mirada, estaba a punto de estallar en llanto – buscaremos en el mar, pero debido a la tormenta y la corriente las posibilidades de encontrar su cuerpo son aún más bajas –

Su mente aun lo estaba procesando pero su cuerpo ya lo había entendido, en un instante sus piernas le fallaron, cayó al suelo y muchas lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin previo aviso.

\- ¡Kim! , ¿Kim que pasa? – se apresuro su rubio amigo al ver la escena

\- Ron…. – murmuro entrando en un estado de pánico – Ron , yo , yo la mate – El joven abrió los ojos comprendido su dolor y apretándola en un abrazo protector, Kim se derrumbó en sus brazos, no le salían las palabras y las lágrimas se deslizaban hacia su boca - está muerta … Shego está muerta –

No fue la misma persona desde entonces, la melancolía era parte de sus días, comprendió como se sentía tener el corazón atormentada. Tardo días sin poder dormir, no fue a la escuela durante dos semanas, en su rostro se notaba el cansancio. Los recuerdos de Shego le habían chocado una y otra vez. Incluso viajo hasta Go City para poder encontrarse con los hermanos de Shego. Le concedieron alivio y perdón, eran héroes y entendían lo que en ocasiones tenía que hacerse … aun así la pelirroja no pudo olvidar los afligidos rostros de los hermanos Go, intentaron ocultarlo tras su fachada de heroísmo, pero estaban tan destrozados como ella, tal vez incluso más que ella, habían perdido a su única hermana. Kim imagino como seria perder a sus hermanos y el corazón le dolió más, no había manera de minimizar la culpa de haber matado a alguien, que ese alguien haiga sido Shego solo empeoraba su dolor, la hacía sentir como si no tuviera derecho a perdonarse ni a ser perdonada.

Tardo mucho tiempo en recuperar su espíritu, con la ayuda de su familia y amigos logro salir adelante, le costó mucho volver a su trabajo de heroína sin sentir miedo, en ocasiones solía ver el fantasma de la pelinegra en sus luchas y eso la hacía quedar paralizada, fue gracias a la ayuda de su fiel amigo Ron que logro superar esos trances en los que pálida villana la perseguía. Le hubiera gustado olvidar, quería olvidarse del pasado para siempre, pero no lograba hacerlo ni tampoco tenía el derecho.

Pensó que los hermanos Go se sentirían más tranquilos si hubieran tenido la ocasión de darle entierro a la joven Shego, el que nunca encontraran su cuerpo era una tortura, en más de una ocasión se encontró visitando la vacía tumba de aquella mujer, entonces pensó, en que jamás encontraron a la ojiverde ¿Cómo podían asegurarse de que estaba muerta? Para el mundo la muerte de una villana como Shego era un éxito, pero no lo era para la pelirroja, no era parte de ese grupo que creía que estarían mejor sin ella, Kim no estaba mejor sin Shego y no quería aceptarlo tampoco, porque ¿Y qué pasa si estaba viva? … la ojiverde era fuete y salvaje, incluso Justicia Global no lo descartaba, había posibilidades, no era una idea tan descabellada, Shego era una superviviente…

Ese fue el inicio de la odisea para Kim Posible…. Trazo mapas, busco pistas, indicios, posibles avistamientos, este se convirtió en su pasatiempo más fuerte , incluso fue su obsesión de años, pero a veces se sentía como Alicia en el país de las maravillas persiguiendo conejos blancos, caminos que no la llevaban a nada, agujeros sin salida, datos sin sentido, información falsa, fracasaba pero jamás se rendía, después de cuatro años de búsqueda, Kim ya era una joven graduada universitaria en arqueología, una que no abandonaba la fantasía de encontrar a alguien que ya no existía en este mundo.

Por insistencia de sus seres queridos e incluso de los mismos hermanos Go, la ex porrista prometió dejar esa búsqueda… pero solo después de un último viaje. Había rumores sobre una mujer, que vivía en medio de la selva de Indonesia, una especia de leyenda, una chica joven que era enviada por la madre naturaleza, había nacido de ella y que tenía un poder que emanaba de sus manos, las leyendas y los rumores eran muy comunes en estas zonas, pero Kim no descartaría nada. Necesitaba hacerlo una última vez… y si no la encontraba allí la dejaría ir para siempre.

\- Hemos llegado señorita Posible- dijo el hombre de piel tostada estacionando el Jeep cerca de las chozas del pueblo, le ayudo a cargar el equipaje hasta la posada en la que se quedaría

\- Gracias Garín, de verdad estoy muy agradecida por ayudarme en este viaje

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de que salvara a mi familia de ese incendio en el hotel - Kim sonrió recordando cómo sus vacaciones en playa Kanawa se convirtieron en un rescate cuando el hotel donde se hospedaba se incendió, por fortuna este fue controlado y nadie salió herido y claro se ganó la amistad y el eterno agradecimiento de los lugareños

\- Aun así debe saber que la gente en este pueblo es muy recelosa y desconfiada sobre sus habitantes, no creo que logre sacar mucha información sobre la mujer que busca, si esta existe de verdad, ella los ha estado ayudando, no van a querer delatarla-

\- Lo sé – asintió la pelirroja

Tal y como Garín le había advertido, los lugareños negaron saber y haber visto a nadie como Shego, lo que era sospechoso para la joven ex porrista era como estos parecían sorprendidos al observar la foto de la ojiverde, en cambio volvían su mirada desconfiada hacia la heroína, negaban con la cabeza y le dejaban sola. Los guardabosques fueron aún más extraños, ni siquiera le permitieron preguntarles alegando estar ocupados con la protección de la fauna.

Fueron días difíciles para Kim, durante la siguiente semana no obtuvo más que negativas y ariscas respuestas, era un camino sin salida, según los rumores que había logrado escuchar la chica de la montaña, vivía en los profundidades de la selva, esta vivía y respiraba conectada con la naturaleza, lo que le daba su gran poder y energía.

Camino observando las afueras de la asombrosa naturaleza que cubría por completo aquel lugar, sería un suicidio adentrarse en aquella peligrosa selva totalmente sola… pero este era su último viaje y debía intentarlo todo, no podría vivir sin saber que no lo intento todo, que no la busco hasta en el último rincón de la tierra…. Nada es imposible para un Posible, pensó para sí misma

\- La estas buscando –

Una anciana que estaba sentada en la tierra y cocinaba algo en las afueras de su choza capto su atención, ventilo la leña con la que guisaba su cena, Kim se sintió profundamente intrigada y se sentó en el suelo frente a ella

\- Hola, ah… ¿usted cono…

\- No es la misma persona que perdiste hace tiempo

\- ¿Sabe a quién busco?

\- Tu tampoco eres la misma – La anciana sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura – ya no son ni la mitad de lo que algún día fueron, pero cambiar no es malo, es necesario –

\- Señora ….por favor dígame donde puedo

\- Necesitan perdonarse a ustedes mismas, solo así podrán sanar, el amor todo lo sana…- toco su propio pecho - no olvides eso

La mujer mayor se puso de pie, toco los mechones de su cabello canoso, parecía feliz, levanto su delgado dedo hacia la perturbada pelirroja que se había quedado sin palabras - Cabello de fuego…. fuego que purifica - como acto seguido señalo con el mismo dedo la majestuosa selva delante de ellas, tras esto y sin decir otra palabra se metió en su choza a paso lento y acompasado.

La mirada de Kim no se apartó de la selva, aunque aún no comprendía del todo lo que acabar de pasar, sabía que la anciana no le diría más, y que lo dicho era suficiente para emprender la búsqueda por lo que había venido, si Shego estaba viva, estaba ahí, en lo más profundo de la jungla y ella la iba a encontrar.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola** **Minister of Winter aquí te dejo la actualización, espero que la disfrutes! déjame saber que te pareció ;)**

 **Saludos**

* * *

El frondoso árbol la cobijaba de los ásperos rayos del sol, cerró los ojos y respiro lento, no había nada que le hiciera sentir mejor que la naturaleza a su alrededor, una paz infinita le llenaba el corazón, viviendo cada instante, devorando esos momentos. Aquel cálido sentimiento ahora la cobijaba perfectamente, llenando ese gran vacío en su pecho que a veces la aturdía. Todo era silencio y solo se escuchaba el sonido de los pájaros cantar, de vez en cuando los simios aullaban demostrando su poderío en la jungla, pero a pesar de eso, la selva era calma y silenciosa.

A lo lejos se escuchaban las ramas de los árboles en movimiento al compás del viento, la brisa acariciaba el cabello de Shego, abrió los ojos y los entorno para observar el cielo, algunos leves rayos de sol tocaban su rostro como una caricia cálida, no en todas las partes de la selva se podía observar el cielo, tendría que buscar los arboles más bajos o subir en aquellos más altos si se quería poder mirar el infinito cielo.

Parecería una tontería pero esos pequeños momentos eran su hobbie más grande, sentarse bajos los árboles y cerrar los ojos como en una profunda meditación. No era como si tuviera mucho que hacer si se estaba completamente sola en medio de la jungla.

Realmente no llegaba a tener mucho contacto con las personas, algunas veces salía hasta el pueblo para abastecerse de cosas que llegaba a necesitar, lo intercambiaba por medicinas naturales que ella misma fabricaba, en otras ocasiones ahuyentaba a los cazadores furtivos que entraban a las reservas de vida silvestre dentro de la jungla. Era todo un aconteciendo para los pobladores el poder verla, para ellos, era una especie de protectora o salvadora, ya había evitado que los atacaran los delincuentes, era temida entre los criminales, ninguno sería tan tonto como para hacerle frente, hasta habían inventado algunas historias mágicas sobre ella, tanta expectación y admiración la ponían incomoda, ella quería la atención y de todas maneras no sentía que merecía el cariño de las personas. Prefería tener solo el contacto necesario.

A veces sentía que perdía un poco la cabeza, siempre estaba sola, únicamente su meditación en medio de la naturaleza la ayudaban a mantenerse serena y cuerda….al menos lo que se podía si se vivía de una manera ermitaña. Aunque su vida parecía ser melancólica, la pelinegra tenía una felicidad que hacía mucho no disfrutaba, allí, en esa selva, era libre, no era una criminal, no era una delincuente buscada en once países, no era enemiga ni ayudante de nadie, podía ser solo Shego y eso le hacía bien a su corazón… estar muerta era mejor que continuar viva… su pasado ya no dolía tanto.

La pelinegra percibió un cambio en el aire que la hizo prestar atención a la selva, a veces era como si pudiera sentir lo que la misma naturaleza sentía, Shego siempre había tenido este tipo de sensaciones extrañas, al menos desde que el cometa le diera sus poderes, era como un sentido arácnido

Frunció el ceño ya que la sensación de alerta le incrementaba, definitivamente algo pasaba o alguien estaba en problemas, era mejor que fuera a dar un vistazo, la ojiverde se puso en pie y con paso firme y rápido se puso en marcha sin dudarlo un momento.

* * *

Kim ya no podía sentir sus piernas, llevaba más de seis horas caminando dentro de la selva, había intentado orientarse pero no tenía experiencia en ese ambiente, la pelirroja estaba pérdida, sus labios estaban rotos y resecos, deshidratada se apoyó en un árbol, se había acabado todo el agua que traía consigo, se pasó un brazo por la frente, ya no daba más, ni su mente ni su cuerpo, estaba exhausta

\- Quizá vine hasta aquí en vano.

Sintió como la desesperación invadía cada parte de sus ser, se sintió débil e impotente, a veces su mente flaqueaba inyectando dudas en sus motivaciones, suspiro profundo para dejarse caer al pie del árbol… no la encontraría nunca… a lo mejor sus amigos tenían razón, Shego había muerto, ella la había matado y tenía que aceptar que ahora vivía en un mundo donde la pelinegra no existía má ya no estaba más…. sintió las lágrimas picar sus mejillas al recordar el verde de sus ojos y aquella traviesa sonrisa, la única manera en la que podría volverla a ver y pedirle perdón era en sus sueños, era extraño, nunca había podido olvidarla… jamás la olvidaría…Shego siempre viviría en sus recuerdos.

Parpadeo para contener las lágrimas que le nublaban y quemaban los ojos, daría cualquier cosa con tal de verla solo un minuto más ,pedirle perdón por haber sido una adolecente estúpida, decirle que creía en ella, que la admiraba, que nunca encontró nadie mejor que ella, que no había nadie tan fuerte ni tan valiente como ella … Y que…Que…. la verdad era que ya nunca podría decirle nada de eso, había momentos en los que la realidad dolía demasiado.

Se sorbió la nariz para intentar ponerse en pie de nuevo, en un instante escucho un ruido fuerte que provenía de la basta vegetación que estaba a su alrededor, se puso alerta, con su mejor esfuerzo, tomo posición de lucha. Estaba débil pero eso no le impedía dar todo de sí misma, noto como el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora y el sudor y las lágrimas le recorrían el rostro, haciéndola consiente de su nerviosismo.

El sonido se hizo más fuerte y las plantas se movieron con brusquedad, unos entornados ojos amarillos la observaron fijamente, un enorme jaguar se descubrió frente a la pelirroja, gruño mostrando aquellos afilados y gruesos dientes, aquellas garras se contrajeron contra la tierra para buscar un punto de apoyo y poder saltarle encima la joven arqueóloga.

El profundo y gutural gruñido fue la señal que Kim necesito para saltar hacia un lado evitando así el primer ataque del animal, rodo golpeándose salvajemente contra las plantas y logrando dar una pirueta hacia atrás y así esquivar otro peligroso ataque, esta vez la pelirroja se empujó hacia un lado escudándose con un árbol, jadeo y se echó a correr, tan fuerte y rápido como pudo, estaba débil y el animal era demasiado grande como para luchar en su contra, no traía alguna arma más que cuchillos que estaban dentro de la mochila en su espalda y no tenía tiempo para buscarlas … no habría opción más que correr e intentar huir.

El aire se le estaba escapando y aquel animal se aproximaba cada vez más, la heroína corría sin ninguna dirección y con cada zancada que daba podía sentir como se debilitaba más, de pronto se volvió más errática y tropezaba con todo lo que tenía delante sintiendo el jaguar encima suyo. Dio un último intento saltando con todas sus fuerzas y rodando por una leve pendiente. Pudo sentir como las ramas de las platas le latigaban el cuerpo y la llenaban de raspones, el mundo giraba y lo único que la detuvo fue un árbol al que golpeo secamente.

Inhalo fuertemente por el golpe, no podía levantarse, apenas estaba consiente, sus cabellos le cubrieron el rostro pegándose en el como una inútil barrera, pudo ver aquel animal acercársele con ánimo, se quedó quieta esperando lo peor, ya la tenía, no podía salvarse, era su fin.

La pelinegra contuvo la respiración cuando llego a la escena, vio aquel enorme jaguar a tan solo unos centímetros del cuerpo de la chica, observándola, apunto de devorarla, lanzo plasma verde cerca de él, deteniéndolo de forma brusca, este se agazapo clavando su atención hacia la ex villana, había visto como una chica rodaba la pendiente y era perseguida por el jaguar, aquella sensación no fue en vano, llego apenas evitando que la joven excursionista fuera devorada por el felino.

Suspiro de alivio al ver que penas evito que pasara, un segundo más y esa chica tendría el cuello desgarrado por los filosos dientes de ese jaguar, incremento el tamaño del plasma y las elevo sobre su cuerpo.

\- No puedes comértela – rio aliviada - eso está mal, gatito

Lanzo otra de sus llamaradas flameantes para asustar al felino que ahora retrocedía gruñendo amenazadoramente hacia la ojiverde

\- Vete! –

Otra llama que golpeo un árbol cerca suyo lo hizo doblarse del susto

\- ¡Vamos vete! –

Con ese último estruendo el animal huyo despavorido hacia el interior de la selva, corriendo a toda velocidad, alejándose de aquellas mujeres que no se habían reconocido aun. Kim abrió los ojos asombrada de que una mujer en medio de la jungla le salvara, levanto su cabeza para poder verle mejor… ¿Quién era?... esperó tan paciente como pudo a que la punzada de dolor en su cabeza desapareciera por completo para poder poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Por su parte Shego tan pronto sintió como estaba fuera de peligro, suspiro aliviada, relajando su cuerpo, se acercó a la joven despeinada y asustada que yacía en el suelo y le tendió la mano para ponerla en pie.

\- Vaya ….has tenido suerte – sonrió para tranquilizarla – la selva es peligrosa no deberi… -la pelinegra se quedó helada, quieta como una piedra, una mirada tan estupefacta como la suya la observaba sin parpadear

\- ¿Kim?-

\- ¿She… Shego?-

La heroína contempló el rostro de la ex villana, atónita, sin reaccionar. Con algo de esfuerzo, Kim se acercó más a Shego, que seguía pasmada al igual que ella, con los ojos como platos, incapaz de articular palabra, coloco una suave mano en el rostro de la pálida mujer… podía sentirla… ¿Era ella? ¿Acaso estaba alucinando? ¿Su mente estaba dándole una mala pasada? ¿Acaso murió y ahora se encontró con Shego en el mas allá? … no podía ser real…

De repente su fuerza volvió, como atraída por un imán, sentía el poder. Lo sentía recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. En sus piernas, en sus manos, en cada parte de su alma, era como si su cuerpo la reconociera, en cada encuentro que tenían, cada lucha, cada golpe…casi por instinto la pelirroja lanzo un golpe al rostro de Shego, esta apenas lo evito, quedando aún más espantada de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La pelirroja no respondió, no estaba del todo consiente de lo que realmente estaba pasando, solo era su cuerpo reaccionado a sus recuerdos, lanzo una patada al lateral de la pelinegra que esquivo rápidamente, la ex porrista se lanzó al ataque, un golpe recto que la ojiverde contuvo mientras la miraba preocupada.

\- ¡Detente! –

Logro empujarla, solo para provocar otra oleada de golpes que evadía con apuro, no quería contraatacar, así que solo bloquea o evadía. Los golpes de las combatientes resonaban haciendo que las aves que estaban descansando en las copas de los enormes arboles volaran despavoridas.

\- ¡Basta Kim!- Levanto su pierna con fuerza impulsada, deteniendo el rodillazo por parte de la pelirroja que aprovecho para doblar su propia rodilla y patear con gran fuerza a la ex ladrona, lastimándole a esta la pierna izquierda, la que se había herido en aquel incidente de la torre, el dolor la astillo instantáneamente, la enorme cicatriz que estaba cubierta por la tela de su pantalón palpitaba con incesante dolor

Respiró hondo, contuvo el aliento, lo dejo salir al cabo de unos instantes, intentando auto controlar el dolor en la pierna. Su mirada se empañó, hacía mucho que nadie lograba herirla de esa manera. Se agitó cayendo de rodillas, observando las copas de los árboles. Con la respiración agitada, oyó el estruendo... Kim volvía al ataque, le lanzo un golpe al frente pero esta vez la pelinegra encendió sus manos con aquel fuego verde vivo que salía de su interior.

Pero en vez de que devolverle el golpe Shego solo lo detuvo, conteniéndola, sin llegar a lastimarla. Kim se paró en ese instante, observado atónita, aquella energía verde tan conocida a sus ojos, volvió en si cuando sintió ese calor cerca de su rostro

\- Por favor… Kim - esta vez su voz fue apenas un susurro, hizo que la pelirroja se estremeciera conectándose con su mirada de nuevo.

\- Eres tu… eres Shego – respondió atónita.

\- Si… soy yo –

Una nueva lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla y Shego apago el fuego de sus manos, de golpe el cansancio regreso al cuerpo de Kim, sintió la palpitación del corazón en su cabeza, y como la garganta se le secaba otra vez, la vista se le empezó a nublar hasta quedar negra. Cayó desmayada, en los brazos de una asustada y muy confusa Shego.


	4. Chapter 4

**Minister of Winter Muchas gracias por comentar :D ojala te guste el capitulo**

 **Hola maestro jedi me alegra muchismo que te este gustanto la historia, espero que tambien te guste este episodio**

* * *

El fuego devoraba cada leño incesablemente como si tuviera vida propia, alimentándose con rigor, creciendo y consumiendo hasta llagar a tocar el cielo de la caverna, se podía sentir el olor que desprendía, era simplemente maravilloso, no se podía definir bien, era un olor entremezclado de roble o romero, olor a hierba y a madera recién cortada, perfecto, muy relajante. El crepitar de las llamas era lo único que rompía el silencio en la cueva. La luz de las llamas iluminaban el rostro de la heroína dándole un aire de inocencia, Shego la miro entre confundida y embelesada, ella había crecido, no era más una adolecente. Observarla dormir con tanta paz, le daba una sensación de calidez, pero definitivamente se sentía incomoda.

La pelirroja estaba dormida profundamente sobre su cama, la ex villana no tuvo más opción que llevarla a su hogar, la joven porrista se había desmayado en sus brazos, totalmente vulnerable eso si después de casi darle una paliza a Shego y además de dejarla cojeando, después de eso quedo más exhausta delirante y deshidrata de lo que pudo haber estado, a la pelinegra no le quedo más que traerla a su caverna, la que tenía por hogar

En las profundidades de la selva encontró una cueva a la que adopto como su nueva casa, se las había arreglado bien para cubrir cada necesidad, era muy acogedora, estaba lo suficientemente escondida como para no ser encontrada, y esta era la primera vez que otra persona estaba en su refugio, nunca imagino que esa persona seria Kim Posible, ni si quera creía que la volvería a ver una vez más…

Verla una vez más… en definitiva esto no estaba en sus planes, esto no debía ocurrir, no negaba que algunas veces la idea de querer verla a ella o a sus hermanos e incluso al doctor Drakken se le pasaba por cabeza, pero, sabía muy bien que eso no debía ocurrir, nunca, con ninguna persona de su pasado, ellos tenían que seguir adelante, vivir sus vidas, reencontrarse no podía traer nada bueno, solo traería dolor, un dolor como el que empezaba a abrirle el pecho en esos momentos

Shego paso una mano sobre su muslo izquierdo, había una gran cicatriz que le recordaba las malas decisiones que tomo en el pasado y que no debía repetir, no quería volver a ser esa persona, cerró los ojos con fuerza, a estas alturas no sabía si tenía jaqueca o eran sus recuerdos los que le dolían, se llevó las palmas de las manos a la frente donde apretó su ceño e hizo presión en este, intentando serenarse. Pasó mucho tiempo así, con los ojos cerrados, en silencio mientras esperaba y se calmaba.

La pelirroja poco a poco comenzó a despertarse, sentía los párpados pesados, estaba sin fuerzas, tenía una sensación de cansancio en todo el cuerpo, pero a pesar de esto podía sentir una gran comodidad, como si estuviera recostada en una cama, lo siguiente que noto fue el olor a hierbas y naturaleza invadiendo sus fosas nasales, abrió los ojos poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la luz que iluminaba su alrededor, con sumo cuidado pestañeo sin moverse del todo, se incorporó extrañada, observo a su alrededor dándose cuenta que no estaba en ningún lugar que conociera. Estaba en una cueva, la iluminaba una especie de chimenea hecha con rocas perfectamente colocadas, algunas redondeadas y otras más planas, era una cueva pero alguien vivía allí, Kim habia dormido en una cama realmente suave, rígida pero cómoda su vez, hecha a mano muy cuidadosamente, similar a un nido de ave pero en proporciones gigantes, armada con una especie de paja fina, todo parecía muy bien confeccionado.

\- Despertaste -

Una voz conocida el saco de su letargo, Shego la miraba con intensidad. Kim perdió la respiración y por poco pierde la conciencia otra vez…era ella… Shego…su más grande esperanza … de pie, ahí, frente a ella, no estaba muerta… lucia tan hermosa como siempre, parecía que el tiempo no había pasado por ella, tal vez con el cabello un poco más largo pero igual de impresionante. El desconcierto y la felicidad mezcladas que sentía en ese momento era tal que no sabía qué hacer, solo atino a sonreír con los ojos llorosos.

Y esa sonrisa tan bella y aquella expresión tan feliz derrumbo los muros de Shego, le contagio de sentimiento, de pronto cualquier miedo y duda que tenia de la pelirroja se esfumo, le sonrió de la misma manera, casi rompiendo a llorar y se manutuvieron así, observándose como si no existiera otra cosa en el mundo, con los ojos humedecidos, con las sonrisas más sinceras pegadas en el rostro, tras unos segundos más, la pelinegra tomo un banco para sentarse a su lado sin desconectar aquella mirada.

\- Hola

\- H… hola – respondió la heroína fascinada, llevo una temblorosa mano a la de la ex villana, tocándola con cuidado, como si no fuera real, como si aún no lo creyera.

\- Kimmie, soy yo - le responde la otra con un suave murmullo, tomo su mano contra la suya, el contacto y ese sobrenombre emocionaron a la pelirroja… hacia tanto que no lo escuchaba…

\- Shego -

\- Ten, toma esto – le ofreció una pequeña vasija llena de líquido y olor a flores, la joven lo tomo con la mano que le quedaba libre – Aun estas deshidratada – presiono el dorso de los dedos en la frente de la chica mas joven

\- Shego… yo …-

\- bebe esto primero- le reprocho

La pelirroja le soltó la mano de mala gana, bebió todo de un trago y volvió a ofrecerle el cuenco con una sonrisa - Sabe muy bien - Las miradas de ambas se cruzaron otra vez y la pálida mujer sonrió

\- Lo sé, yo misma lo he preparado –

Kim no dejo de mirarla como si fuera una diosa bajada del olimpo y Shego no dejo de observarla como si tuviera un ángel caido del cielo sobre su cama… no se daban cuenta de lo perdidas que estaban ambas en ese instante.

\- Te he buscado por tanto tiempo -

\- Me has encontrado, Pumpkin -

\- Aun no lo puedo creer...¡Estas viva! -

\- ¿Lo sabias?-

\- No…- Su ojos se entristecen un poco y ex villana se preocupo - Yo solo tenía la esperanza –

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? - no había reproche, solo una franca curiosidad

\- Había historias –la pelirroja suspiro con una risilla – Una mujer que tiene la fuerza de la tierra… Que tiene una energía que emana de la misma naturaleza-

\- See… es una tontería- puso los ojos en blanco

\- No lo es… te he encontrado – la admiro – ¿Por qué viniste aquí ?... de todos los lugares del mundo, jamás imagine que estarías en un lugar como este –

\- Por esa misma razón, pequeñita – justifico mostrando una sonrisa

A Kim le incomodo que se refiriera a ella como una niña pequeña, había crecido, había madurado, ya no era una adolecente estúpida e impulsiva

\- Sabes…. ya no soy una adolecente, he crecido –

\- Oh – le observo con detenimiento

\- ¿Y bien…? - La ojiverde se acercó un poco más para verle de cerca cumpliendo con las ansias de la heroína de que notara ese hecho

\- Es cierto, pero sigo siendo más vieja que tu

\- No hay tanta diferencia de edad entre nosotras - No sabía porque, pero quería que a Shego le quedara bien claro esa parte, no quería que le viera como una niña otra vez.

Shego observo sus ojos verdes olivados, estaban relucientes, mostraban su inconfundible inocencia y una ternura muy diferente a la de años atrás, la tenia cautivada por completo. La ex villana esbozó una natural y ronca risa – Esta bien Princess, tu ganas – hizo un ademan con la mano para quitarle importancia y se puso en pie para dejar el cuenco cerca de la chimenea.

La pelinegra camino cojeando levemente, aún sentía algunas punzadas en el muslo, cosa que Kim noto recordando las razones de porque estaba ahí, del porque Shego se había ocultado, su corazón se encogió, recordando todo el dolor de esos años, Shego se ocultó, todos creyeron que habia muerto y no la culpaba, se odiaba tanto por lo que le hizo aquella noche en la torre, bajo la mirada y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar, sus ojos se humedecieron, no quería dejar escapar ni una sola lagrima pero el dolor que tenía dentro era más fuerte que ella-

\- Perdóname – sollozo, tomando por sorpresa a la ojiverde – Shego lo que te hice ese día…yo… yo te mate, es decir no estas muerta, pero – dio otra bocanada de aire – de verdad creí que estabas muerta … fui una estúpida …no quería…yo no quería

Shego se encontró atónita, Kim estaba llorando, pidiéndole disculpas por aquella noche, en un instante se acercó a Kim y le tomo ambas manos captando la atención de la chica, absolutamente todo, desde el solitario lugar hasta la acogedora caverna era una invitación a compartir los sus más profundos secretos y sentimientos.

\- Kim… no pienses así… lo que paso esa noche fue mi culpa, mía nada más…

La ex porrista negó con la cabeza fuertemente, ya se disponía a replicar la respuesta de Shego cuando esta la detuvo.

\- Shhhh ... Escúchame Kimberly, no fue tu culpa, fui demasiado lejos, quería vencerte, eso me llevo a hacer estupideces, a herirte, a herir a personas inocentes, a destruir sin importarme nada, pude a ver causado un desastre de no haber sido por ti – la ojiverde apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de Kim y la miró a los ojos - No te culpes por salvar el mundo –

\- Pero yo… - se limpió las lágrimas – no debí hacerte daño, no de esa manera-

\- A veces los héroes…. tienen que hacer este tipo de cosas –

\- Suenas como tus hermanos -

La pelinegra sonrió triste – Es algo de familia – limpio las lágrimas del rostro de la joven heroína y esta le respondió abrazándola con una fuerza desmedida, Shego se asombro en un principio pero rapidamente le correpondio.

\- Sigo pensando que no debí- dijo soltando a la pálida mujer

\- Ya dejemos este tema, Princess – le sugirió sonriendo con dulzura, se alejó un poco de la pelirroja para mirarla, cojeo mientras lo hacía, Kim le prestó atención a esto, recordaba ese día, Shego había perdido mucha sangre, la habían encontrado hasta llegar al muelle, la renquera de la pelinegra debía ser a causa de eso

\- Shego, quiero ver tu pierna, quítate el pantalón –

La aludida enarco una ceja, sonrió maliciosa poniéndo las manos sobre sus caderas – Al menos deberías invitarme a una copa de vino...antes de proponerme eso, Kimmie –

El rostro de Kim enrojeció hasta las orejas mientras la otra ampliaba aún más su sonrisa, ¿Como se le ocurría usar semejante juego de palabras? se sentía como una tonta adolecente hormonal, si bien esa no fue su intención, no pudo evitar imaginar algunas cosas no muy apropiadas para una chica como ella

\- Yo me refería a…

\- Lo se y no te preocupes, mi pierna está bien, solo un poco dolorida, allá fuera me diste una buena paliza Pumpkin – le guiño el ojo restandole importancia – Son muchas emociones para un solo dia y empiezo a tener hambre … ven acompañe a preparar algo de cenar –

La pelinegra le tendío una mano sonriéndole para aliviar todas esas culpas que cargaba aquella chica que tanto había extrañado, Kim no dudo en tomarla y seguirla, su corazón se sentía un poco más ligero ahora que sabía que Shego estaba ahí… que ya no estaba sola.


	5. Chapter 5

**JustaBugintheWorld Hola Hola, que bueno que ames Kigo tanto como yo, te dejo este capitulo para que lo disfrutes, muchas gracias por comentar **

**Meli** **Hola! Sii Kim y Shego son unas lindas y unas melosas jajaja**

 **maestro jedi Ya veremos que hace para que ese ángel se quede en sus manos : ) gracias por comentar disfruta de este capitulo **

**minister Nooo no mueras! te djare este capitulo para que recusites jajaja : ) ojala lo disfrutes**

* * *

El aroma dulce y tibio inundaba la caverna de una manera abrazadora, tenía un ambiente acogedor ¿Cómo es que una cueva escondida en medio de la selva lograba convertirse en un cálido y dulce hogar? No tenía idea, pero no se lo preguntaba, era mejor sentirlo. La pelirroja enredo su brazo al de Shego cuando se dirigían a la parte donde esta seguramente había confeccionado alguna especie de cocina rupestre.

La muestra de afecto sorprendió la pelinegra, pero no se apartó, más bien apretó aquel brazo contra sí misma, en el pasado jamás había tenido este tipo de acercamiento con la heroína y ese nuevo contacto le agradaba más, le hacía bien, había pasado tanto tiempo a solas evitando tener trato innecesario con las personas y ahora disfrutaba de aquella cercanía con la joven.

El aislamiento y la melancolía solían ser sus más cercanos compañeros, definían a la perfección cómo era la vida de Shego, sus ojos verdes eran un compás con el de la naturaleza, su armonía con aquel lugar limitaban su vida a escasos encuentros con pobladores que la veneraban y de los cueles se escabullía… ella al final seguía siendo la mala…al menos aún se consideraba a sí misma como un monstruo al que no debía agradecérsele nada y que debía pagar su penitencia de alguna forma u otra.

Cuando apareció la pelirroja destruyo su deseo de estar sola y apartada, había derrumbado sus muros en un solo momento, solo con una mirada y una sonrisa, solo eso basto para desarmarla, aquel toque le recordaba cómo una sonrisa fue suficiente para ablandar su pena y demostrarle cuán equivocada estaba. Kim Posible era su más grande debilidad…o…quizás era su más grande fortaleza, pero eso, ella aun no lo sabía.

La pelirroja tomo un banco hecho de madera en una mesa fabricada de troncos finos y se sentó frente a ella, mirándola, empezaba a sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir fuerte mientras observaba cada detalle del rostro de la ex villana. Era tan bueno tenerla ahí, picando algunos vegetales, preparando algunos tazones con hiervas, se vía tan hogareña… tan real, paso tanto tiempo pensado que estaba muerta, que en ese instante cualquier cosa que hiciera, era arte ante los ojos de Kim.

Suspiró aliviada, la comisura de sus labios se curvo hacia arriba en una genuina sonrisa, pero sus parpados aun le pesaban, no era sueño, solo estaba agotada del cumulo inmenso de emociones que había recibido, cerró los ojos de forma involuntaria.

– ¿Tienes sueño, Kimmie? – sintió una cálida mano en su rostro

– ¡No! ¡No! … - se apresuró a decir – es solo que … estoy un poco tullida – susurró cubriendo su mano con la suya

– ¿Por qué no tomas un baño? … Te ayudara a relajarte –

– ¿Un baño? – cuestiono con algo de sorpresa

– Hay unas pozas de agua dentro de la cueva, algunas son frías, pero te gustaran más las termales –

– Esta cueva es una caja de sorpresas ¿Verdad? –

– Nunca subestimes el apartamento de una chica – bromeo la ojiverde arrancando algunas carcajadas por parte de la ex porrista

* * *

La guio hasta aquellos pozos en el interior de la cueva, abría al menos unos seis de estos, de los cuales dos emanaban agua tibia. Shego le abría explicado que por la cercanía a los volcanes las aguas termales eran muy comunes en aquella jungla, esa selva era un lugar mágico

Kim hundió levemente su pie en aquel líquido cristalino, sintió aquella temperatura cálida hacer contacto con su piel, ese pequeño roce con el agua la hizo desear sentirla en todo su cuerpo. La heroína sonrió con algo de emoción y miro de nuevo a Shego encontrándose con su profunda mirada…nadie podría superar su belleza única. La ex porrista bajó la cabeza al sentir sus ojos penetrantes, de pronto sintió vergüenza, como si la mirada de Shego la desnudara, pero no a su cuerpo, si no a su alma, viendo que no era tan inocente como lo fue en el pasado, que viera que no era tan buena como la gente creía que era… que viera sus secretos…que viera su debilidad.

Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en el rostro a la pálida mujer, como si supiera los pensamientos de Kim, suavizo su mirada y curvo los labios ampliando aquella sonrisa para transmitirle seguridad a la joven arqueóloga

– Te dejare unos jabones y algo de ropa – Lo coloco en unas rocas cercanas – Puede que te quede un poco grande porque es mía pero te servirá– le dio la espalda alejándose, entonces la pelirroja entro en pánico

– ¿Shego? – la heroína al fin logró pronunciar palabra alguna. La inquietudque ella misma ejercía sobre su cuerpo la había paralizado

– ¿Si Princess? –

– ¿No te iras? –

– Te prometo que No- Kim asintió relajada – Estaré cerca –

– Gracias – sonrió

– Disfruta tu baño, Pumpkin –

Camino ya casi sin aquella renquera que había tenido antes, lo que la hacía verse más como esa mujer que podía matarte con una sola mirada, pero a la pelirroja no se le olvidaba que era muy probable que Shego cargara con una herida cicatrizada en aquella pierna, la misma que hace un momento le pidió que le mostrara, quitándose la ropa, no sabía cómo fue a expresarse de esa manera, sus palabras podían malinterpretarse de cualquier forma …Shego quitándose las prendas, ese pensamiento inadecuado la invadió de nuevo por lo que se encontró mirando el trasero de la pelinegra cuando se marchaba.

El trasero de Shego resultaba tentativo ante su simple visión…ella ya no utilizaba su traje verde con negro, usaba unos pantalones al cuerpo pero cómodos, estilo explorador y una camiseta a media manga, podría vivir a mitad de la selva que lo que usara se le vería bien.

Era una mujer hermosa, alta y esbelta, con un cuerpo digno de una modelo, tenía el cabello negro azabache y largo… maravillosamente sensual…Kim se dio cuenta de cómo estaba pensando, no debía pensar así y menos de Shego que no tenía culpa alguna de sus pensamientos perversos, sus mejillas permanecían ruborizadas como el color de su sangre, prefirió desnudarse e hundirse en la relajante agua cristalina

Se hundió hasta la nariz en el agua cálida con la cara sonrojada, deseando que el vapor de las termales la consumiera, que el agua se la tragara, Kim ya no era una niñita inocente, su añoranza por Shego la hacía enloquecer en muchas maneras…

Por lo menos la tenía ahí con ella y estaba muy agradecida por eso, por tenerla ahí de nuevo. El agua cálida sobre su piel hizo maravillas, relajándola por completo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó mecer por las ondas del agua durante largos minutos.

Ya podía estar tranquila, tenía a Shego de nuevo con ella, debía llamar a Ron para contarle….entonces una duda atravesó sus pensamientos… ella se había estado escondiendo todo ese tiempo, se aisló del mundo para no volver, incluso había construido un hogar…lo que más deseaba Kim era tener otra vez en su vida a la pelinegra, pero no era capaz de destruir la paz que había logrado la ex villana. Kim en algún momento tendría que volver y no podría llevársela ¿Tenían que separarse de nuevo? Su corazón se agrieto cuando esos pensamientos la sorprendieron

– ¿Kimmie? ¿Has terminado? - escucho su voz detrás la pared rocosa – la cena está casi lista

– Sí, yo… ya voy... solo dame un minuto –

* * *

Estaban sentadas una frente a la otra, la pelinegra había preparado algo parecido a trucha y algunos vegetales que yacían en la selva, el olor era exquisito se esparcía por aquella parte de la cueva y despertaban el apetito de cualquiera… pero Kim no pudo sacar de su mente el irse sin Shego…la tristeza de la pelirroja no paso desapercibida por la ojiverde.

Los ojos furtivos de Shego tenían con pesadez a Kim, ni siquiera podía dejar de mirar su plato. De un lado a otro, la mirada ojiverde seguía cada pequeño movimiento, cada expresión de la heroína, la ex villana sabía que esta tenía algo en la cabeza, pero no sabía ni podía predecir que era.

– Kim… ¿Sucede algo? –

La pelirroja quiso mentirle, quiso negarle sus pensamientos pero no pudo hacerlo, simplemente no pudo cuando levanto su vista y se topó con aquella cariñosa y preocupada mirada esmeralda, la ex porrista se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la cueva, haciendo que la ex ladrona le siguiera sin cuestionar mas nada

– No quiero dejarte – sollozo tomando por sorpresa a la otra – No quiero irme sin ti –

– Sé que no debería estar aquí, debería estar pagando por lo que he hecho – no había rencor en sus palabras, solo algo de melancolía

– No me malinterpretes Shego, no vine a capturarte – le tomo una mano con firmeza mientras con la otra limpiaba las lágrimas crecientes que nublaban su vista – Yo te he buscado, no imaginas por cuanto tiempo, aun sin saber que estabas viva, yo solo quería creer, encontrarte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado.. por eso me duele pensar en perderte otra vez –

Kim hundió su mirada en la de Shego, logrando arrancar un sonrojo en aquella pálida piel

– Nunca he tenido la intención de captúrate, solo quería … quería que estuvieras en mi vida otra vez …–

– Prinsess yo …yo no merezco –

– Tu mereces todo Shego, mereces la vida, mereces la felicidad, mereces todo lo bueno… y si eso implica dejarte, lo hare – las lágrimas inundaron su rostro picándole los ojos

– Mi Kimmie… eres demasiado buena – le beso la frente y limpio las lágrimas – Gracias por ser tan buena conmigo –

Shego le acaricio el rostro con suavidad, acomodo uno de sus mechones rojizos tras su oreja. Parecía que el tiempo transcurrían lentamente, aquel momento parecía irrompible, Kim le miraba roja y embelesada y la pelinegra seguía acariciándola observando cada rincón de su rostro…

De pronto, un rayo estruendoso cayó muy cerca de ellas, iluminándolas, asustándolas levemente, sacándolas del momento que habían vivido hace solo unos instantes, Shego se acercó a la entrada de la cueva, el poderoso viento azotaba los árboles y el cielo estaba cubierto de un manto negro, la pelinegra sintió el cambio en el clima escuchando como varios truenos anunciaban la caída de un monzón –

– Bueno Kimmie, parece que te quedaras un par de días conmigo… –


	6. Chapter 6

**Meli** **Hola! Ya veremos cómo aprovechan están chicas su tiempo juntas, disfruta del capitulo**

 **Guest** **Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste esta Shego y espero que disfrutes mucho este capitulo**

 **maestro jedi Estas dos ya se van conociendo, aprovechando cada momento que tienen y veremos cómo se desenvuelven las dos, muchas gracias por tu comentarios**

* * *

El fuego crepitante hacía eco en la cueva, se mesclaba con el sonido de la lluvia tormentosa, envolvía cada aspecto de aquella hogareña caverna ensordando cualquier semblante aturdido que el ambiente quisiera propiciar. El lugar era un refugio, tanto como para los cuerpos como para los corazones, el centro de aquella selva era un foco de paz que derramaba tranquilidad a pesar de que la tormenta le azotaba, era como si la naturaleza supusiese que debía arrancar, raspar y lavar las costras de la culpabilidad que yacían en los corazones de algunos de sus habitantes.

Las llamas de la rocosa chimenea crispaban con los leños que ardían en ella, otorgando calidez a quienes estaban a su lado, el aroma a romero y menta entre otras plantas medicinales sellaban el lugar, el ambiente estaba tranquilo, la pelirroja estaba en el suelo sobre una manta bien tejida, boca arriba, relajada, con ambos brazos a cada lado suyo con los ojos cerrados, dejándose descansar, Shego estaba a su lado cortando algunas plantas mientras las echaba sobre la cazuela y las hervía.

Kim abrió un ojo para observar a la pelinegra que se concentraba en lo que preparaba, sin observar nada más, con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera resolviendo algún enigma…en ese momento la concentración a la heroína le parecía un acto de pura sensualidad …un arte…

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo? —

— Se supone que tu estas relajada, quieta y en silencio, mientras que yo preparo una infusión para ti — contesto la ex villana por fin sonriendo — pero veo que lo de quedarse quieta no es lo tuyo Pumpkin—

— Pero ya me siento bastante bien —

— Si, lose, pero la deshidratación no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera, y tu perdiste la conciencia durante algunas horas, así que me asegurare que tu cuerpo este sano completamente —

— Vamos Shego que no fue para tanto — le replico con sorna

— No me gustaría que me volvieras a atacar para luego perder la conciencia en mis brazos —

— Si … sobre eso, yo lo siento… de verdad lo siento — Kim se sintió culpable, la encuentra después de cuatro años pensando que estaba muerta y lo primero que hace su cuerpo es atacarla … siempre metiendo la pata

Shego percibió la culpa detrás de aquellas simples palabras y le miro dulcemente — No te preocupes lindura…sabes, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me daba una buena pelea, fue bueno estirar los músculos — La pelinegra ayudo a Kim a sentarse frente a ella en el suelo entretanto terminaba de preparar una especie de pomada en una hoja de alguna planta igualmente olorosa.

Unto bastante pomada en la palma _de_ la mano esparciéndola con los dedos, acercó los mismos hasta la frente de la joven pelirroja esparciendo una pequeña cantidad sobre esta, sobre su nariz, su cuello y arriba del pecho, de forma calma, su toque era suave le hacía estremecer a Kim, la ex porrista no podía evitarlo, se erizaba, cada toque le daba temblores, solo esperaba que Shego creyera que era por el frio contacto del ungüento y no notara que era por sus suaves manos.

La pelinegra le sonrió al terminar, la mirada de Kim era intensa como la luz de un faro en medio del océano nocturno, ya no tenía aquellos feroces ojos que la observaban como cuando peleaban. No sabía que le gustaba más, si sus furicas miradas o aquellas intensas, tal vez no había diferencia, si venia de Kim lo amaría, cualquier gesto de ella era digno de adorar, Kim Posible era un infinito para ella, no quería ni pensar en no verla más…su mente se perdió, divago en lo que había sucedido e inspiró profundamente.

— Toma esto — dijo tomando el cuenco mientras le acercaba a los labios el líquido verdoso para que la temperatura en su cuerpo se normalizara por completo.

— Parece que sabes mucho sobre plantas medicinales y de cómo prepáralas — dijo la pelirroja después beber aquel extraño y oloroso liquido de hiervas

— He tenido tiempo para aprender… aparte de mucho material de uso — sonrió de nuevo — Además que algunas veces se los cambio a los pobladores por utensilios que necesito… así es como he obtenido la mayoría de mi cosas —

— La Reina de trueque — Kim la miro e inocentemente comenzo a reírse, la ex ladrona ahora obtenía cosas por medio del intercambio, la pelirroja jamás lo había imaginado, la mejor ladrona del mundo… era algo divertidísimo pero que la alegraba de sobremanera, Shego podía robar pero no lo hacía , eso hinchaba de felicidad en el corazón de aquella joven heroína

— Si Princess algo así… — le sonrió de vuelta, divertida por su reacción

La observo reírse y sintió que se le acababa el aire sin saber cómo ni por qué, los ojos de Kim húmedos por la risa, el sonido de aquella melodiosa risa, Shego la miró con fascinación, sentía su corazón latir, parecía que su corazón era de la mujer que tenía en frente… ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto? No tenía control alguno de lo que sentía, pero sabía qué hacía mucho tiempo había perdido la batalla contra Kim, no hablaba de las peleas físicas, hablaba de los sentimientos, Kim era su dueña… lo fue antes de la torre y los seria después de ello…Shego sabía que era indigna de tal sentimiento, que no había peor persona en el mundo para Kim que ella, Kim era demasiado pura para ella, que era un monstruo, sus sentimientos tendrían que vivirlos solo para ella, pero eso solo lo hacia todo más intenso, solo lo hacía más real.

— Cielos… eres…eres…todo lo bueno, lo único bueno en mi vida — susurró cautivada, Kim se sorprendió por lo dicho por Shego, la miro de golpe, eso mismo estaba pensando ella sobre la pelinegra momentos antes, era como si hubiera leído su mente, como si hubiera entrado en sus pensamientos, ordenándolos y poniéndolos ante ella, materializándolos con palabras.

Kim buscó los ojos de Shego, pero la ex villana se había levantado rápido, nerviosa se alejó acomodando sus tazones en un rincón de la cueva, intentando desaparecer las palabras que había dicho. Un profundo trueno retumbo en la cueva asuntado a la joven arqueóloga que de por si había perdido el sentido luego de aquel intenso momento.

— No te preocupes, estamos seguras en esta cueva — dijo la pelinegra volviendo a su habitual y relajada personalidad…dándole una suave sonrisa a Kim, quien le devolvió el gesto

— Hablando de eso, tengo que avisarle a Ron que estoy bien, antes que se preocupe — recordó la ex porrita

— Imparable — menciono Shego con una sonrisa de lado

— El mismo — Kim sonrió orgullosa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los ojos de Shego, imaginaba la naturaleza de ellos, una pequeña punzada de dolor la atravesó, pero sabiendo a ciencia cierta que el rubio era lo mejor para Kim, que este la amaría, respetaría y adoraría como se merecía aquella dulce chica…aun con algo de melancólica se sintió feliz por eso….Shego suspiro dejando salir el aire y mostrando la sonrisa más sincera que pudo

— ¿Y cómo van las cosas entre ustedes Pumpkin?—

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

— Ya sabes…hay boda…o piensan esperar algún tiempo— bromeo

— Mmmm pues, es algo que puedes preguntarle a su esposa Monique o a su bella bebe Sofie — respondió mas que divertida

La ojiverde se sorprendió bastante, imagino que Ron y Kim terminaría de esa manera, le tomo por sorpresa saber que las cosas fueron diferentes a como imagino.

— Ah…yo … pues yo creí que ustedes dos terminarían juntos, formando una familia o cosas así—

— No… Ron y yo siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos, estoy muy feliz de tenerlo en mi vida , él es el mejor— la pelirroja rio acerándose a la cama donde estaba su mochila y busco su kimmunicator

— Bueno… me alegro por el chico…entonces… pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Quién es el afortunado? — la ojiverde arqueo una ceja curiosa, Kim se detuvo por un momento sintiendo algo de nervios que decidió ignorar mirando a la ojiverde luego de suspirar ruidosamente.

— No estoy saliendo con nadie —

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—

— A que literalmente no estoy saliendo con nadie, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer — le aclaro mirando con simpatía la expresión atónita de la pelinegra

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Shego meditó unos instantes, mirando hacia abajo, levantó la mirada otra vez, observando a la heroína ante ella, como si quisiera hacerle una pregunta y no se atreviera, esta lo percibió

— ¿Qué sucede? — inquirió con curiosidad

—¿Hace cuanto no sales con alguien?—

—Hace ya un rato—

— ¿Desde la torre? — pregunto seria

—Shego…—

— ¿Es así?— insistió sabiendo la respuesta —Mierda…. eras muy joven Kimmie…lamento esto de verdad Kim, no debías descuidar tu vida por…—

— Shego …— la heroína puso una mano sobre su hombro — No es culpa tuya…ha sido mi decisión …yo simplemente no lo deseaba —

Se miraron mutuamente, sin moverse de sus lugares, Kim se acercó un poco más y le dio un pequeño abrazo, entrelazando los brazos en la espalda de la pelinegra, cerrando los ojos. Shego se lo devolvió abrazándola con melancolía, después de unos momentos la soltó con algo de discreción para luego mirarla otra vez

— Estabas buscando tu kimmunicator — le recordó con voz suave, sonriéndole, aún estaban cercanas.

—Si ... lo olvide — Kim rio discretamente, apartando la mirada haciendo que la ex villana lo notara y se sonrojara sin dejar de verla, le sonrió de forma dulce otra vez.

Luego de un rato de buscar el dispositivo y de prácticamente vaciar su mochila, se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido en medio de la jungla, no podía salir a buscarlo, afuera hacia una fuerte tormenta y era ya de noche

— Rayos , seguramente se me cayó mientras huía de ese jaguar—se sentó sobre la cama con la preocupación escrita en el rostro, debía comunicarse con Ron o alguien de su familia para decirles que no se preocuparan o vendría una cuadrilla completa a buscarla

— Ya veremos que hacer mañana, por ahora será mejor que descanses — le aconsejo la pelinegra con su suave tono de voz, Kim asintió observando la cama con cansancio, realmente necesitaba dormir.

—Descansa Kimmie—

Le dio una suave palmada a la joven arqueóloga y se giró para retirarse, alarmando a la heroína

— ¿A dónde vas? —

— A dormir —

— Pero esta es tu cama — obvio la pelirroja

— Bueno …- Shego sonrió de lado —Eres mi invitada así que… esa será tu cama ahora—

— Quédate conmigo — respondió sin pensar

Kim se sentido nerviosa, las manos le empezaron a sudar, realmente no quería estar sola en aquella cueva y en medio de una tormenta azotadora, pero la razón principal era que deseaba estar con Shego y aprovechar cada momento junto con ella

La pelinegra la miro sin pestañear, miro su cama y luego miro de nuevo a Kim sin moverse durante algunos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Si es lo que quieres?—Pregunto con voz blanda, sonriéndole

— Si… es lo que quiero — le respondió con la misma sonrisa


	7. Chapter 7

**Minister of Winter Hola Hola , muchas gracias por tus comentarios, realmente me alegran mucho, te dejo este capítulo, ¡Espero que lo disfrutes! : D**

 **maestro jedi Oh si, realmente veras como las cosas a partir de aquí son más intensas, espero que te guste este capítulo y te agradezco mucho por comentar, de verdad que me alegra. Disfruta el capitulo :D**

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia eran poderosas, fuertes e implacables, golpeaban las hojas de los árboles como si fueran grandes bofetadas, sacudían sus ramas como si se trataran de impresiones de papel… laceraban la naturaleza de una forma tan impetuosa que podía hacer temblar al ser más salvaje de la jungla. La tormenta era necesaria, a pesar de lo fuerte que fuera, a pesar de los días que esta se tardara, era necesaria, esta significaba vida, lavando las inmundicias, arrancando las hojas dañadas, alimentando la tierra, nutriéndola, aplacando su sed hasta saciarla, para la selva la tormenta era vida…

La fogata y las antorchas que colgaban alrededor, iluminaban levemente el techo rocoso que la pelinegra observaba como si se tratara de una constelación, no había podido pegar ojo desde que se había acostado, tenia a Kim Posible a su lado, estaba dándole la espalda, no sabía si tenía los ojos cerrados o si estaba tan despierta como ella, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido alguien a su lado…ya no recordaba cómo era.

Su mente estaba asediaba por millones de cosas, todas bailando en su cabeza, no podía ponerle orden a ellas, toda su cavilación era en torno de la chica a su lado, ella era su razón ¿De qué? Era su razón de todo, era la razón de sus razones, para Shego todo sobre Kim era bueno y para ella tener lo único bueno de su mundo ahí, recostada a su lado, le provocaba un millón de pensamientos, sensaciones y emociones todas al mismo tiempo…para aquella ex villana era como tener al alma más pura acostada a su lado, al lado de un demonio…

¿Un ángel y un demonio durmiendo en el mismo sitio? … el universo debía estar loco, cosas como esa no debían ocurrir, el pensamiento le encogió el corazón a Shego porque para ella esta era la verdad absoluta.

La pelinegra era consciente de lo que merecía, esa fue una de las razones por las que escapo del mundo y aunque si considero el entregarse y cumplir su condena en la cárcel, pudo imaginar el daño que eso causaría a sus hermanos, una ex heroína que casi destruye al mundo, era mejor morir que hacerles cargar con su nombre, para cualquiera era mejor su muerte…inclusive para Drakken, el doctor no tendría que lidiar con una asistente fracasada que casi destruye al mundo para demostrarle a la joven Kim que si estaba a su nivel… y ella…Kim, ya no tendría que lidiar más con ella y sus tonterías de villana desquiciada… el mundo era mejor con una villana muerta.

Pero el ver a Kim tan triste, sintiéndose tan culpable por lo que había sucedido aquella noche, la hizo pensar en sus acciones ¿Había hecho más mal que bien? Necesitaba hacerle entender a la pelirroja que no había hecho nada malo y que aun así por azares del destino, que estaba viva, podía estar tranquila, necesitaba perdonarse a sí misma, podía seguir su vida y ser feliz…era algo que Shego anhelaba más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo…la felicidad de Kim Posible

Así que no, no podía permitirse aflorar más aquellos sentimientos, estos atentaban contra la felicidad de la heroína, la ojiverde suspiró largamente, el cuerpo le pesaba lleno de tensión, giró su cabeza y vio a la joven ex porrista…fue muy difícil esconder sus sentimientos por ella antes, ahora de esta manera, era una tortura, abrió su boca con la intención de decir algo pero las palabras las tenía atoradas en la garganta, de pronto sentía que se ahogaba con propia saliva

— ¿Estas despierta? — la interrumpió la voz de Kim

— Si — respondió después de un rato

Kim respiro con pausa y se volvió para mirar a la ex villana, había intentado dormir un poco, pero tener a Shego a su lado en la cama además de todo lo que había pasado y de sus emociones a flor de piel, agitaban su sueño provocándole insomnio

— ¿No tienes sueño Princess? —

— No, no realmente ¿Y tú? —

— Yo tampoco —

La pelinegra la miró con los ojos cargados de dulzura, la adoraba en serio y por eso necesitaba que Kim entendiera que debía seguir su vida sin preocuparse más por ella. La única falla de aquello era que una vez que la joven arqueóloga entendiera eso, se iría… jamás la volvería ver más…pensar eso…vaya que era doloroso… el volverla a ver de nuevo derritió su solitario corazón, provoco mil cosas en ella, había sido un regalo de la vida, pero tenía que dejarla ir…

La pelirroja la observo fijamente, inquisitiva, queriendo leer su mente, pero la ex villana evitó su mirada, sabía que si se miraban a los ojos la tendría totalmente rendida ante ella otra vez, le daría cualquier cosa que Kim le pidiere y no, eso no podía pasar en ese momento, necesitaba hablarle primero, aunque no supiera como empezar

— Shego —

— Kim —

Habían hablado al mismo tiempo. — Habla tú primero, te escucho— respondió Kim

— Yo…. — sonrió nerviosa y respiro — Creo que es mejor que hables tu primero, es algo complicado después de no tener con quien hablar durante un tiempo, ya no sé cómo tener conversaciones Pumpkin – bromeo con el mismo nerviosismo haciendo reír a la pelirroja

Sonaba descabellado pero ver la parte tímida y nerviosa de Shego la hacía sentirse más cómoda, porque entonces todo parecía más real, demostraba que era tan humana como ella.

—¿Es difícil? —

— ¿ El que? —

— Pasar tantos años sola…—

—Al principio fue difícil, con el tiempo…supongo que me acostumbre —

— ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? ¿Fue por que no querías que nadie te encontrara? — Kim tenía miedo de la respuesta que podía recibir

— No Kimmie, no fue esa la razón…— Shego sonrió con melancolía — Después de ese día, el de la torre, considere entregarme a las autoridades pero, imagine todos los posibles futuros y pude… al menos creí que haría menos daño si yo solo dejaba…si solo desaparecía, si todos pensaban que estaba muerta…podían superar esa etapa y vivir sus vidas sin tener que cargar conmigo, creí que sería mejor —

— No lo fue para mí — la pelirroja respondió con tristeza — Quiero decir, no te culpo Shego, entiendo lo que dijiste y porque lo hiciste y no te culpo, es solo que lo de tu muerte no me trajo paz, yo solo, no podía, no quería seguir sin ti — corrigió a toda prisa sorprendiendo a la mujer mayor

— ¿Es por eso que dedicaste tanto tiempo a buscarme? —

— No era eso, no era solamente culpabilidad — quiso que Shego entendiera esta parte — el hecho de que realmente te hice daño, que hice daño a una persona… que te hice daño a ti….cometí un grave error, quería tener la posibilidad de encontrarte y decirte que lo sentía, necesitaba decirte que lo sentía, lo mucho que lo sentía —la pelirroja miro con intensidad a Shego, la conexión entre ambas era profunda.

— Kim….necesitas aceptar que lo que hiciste no estuvo mal, lo que hice yo estuvo mal, yo amenace al mundo, te amenace a ti, te herí, te humille, hice todo eso con tal de….yo…quería que supieras que yo era una buena rival …—

— Pero siempre lo fuiste —

— Me sentía como una fracasada frente a ti, quería tu atención —

— Siempre la tenías, no Drakken, o ningún otro, solo tu — sonrió

— Realmente no lo veía así— dijo sorprendida

— Pues ahora sí, siempre fuiste tú— Kim le miro con mucha más intensidad cortando el aliento de la otra, hacía que su corazón latiera desbocado y perdiera el control

Shego rio nerviosa y se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras soltaba el aire que se le había acumulado — Eres demasiado buena Kim —

— No me siento así — bajo la mirada un segundo — no quiero que justifiques lo que hice, diciendo que es algo que un héroe debía hacer…nadie debería matar o dañar a alguien, siempre hay otras maneras—

— No siempre Kim — capto su atención de nuevo — alguna vez yo también fui como tu … hay cosas que no puedes evitar, hay personas que solo las podrás detener de esta manera, no puedes vivir culpándote por esto…tú has salvado al mundo Kim, necesitas recordar eso —

— Pero Shego yo…lo que te hice …yo

— Nunca te culpe….te agradezco infinitamente que me detuvieras esa noche, es otra cosa de la que no me gustaría tener que vivir arrepentida — Shego toco el rostro de la joven — ese día no me mataste, ese día me salvaste —

Kim parpadeo sin dejar de mirarla, se sentía flotar, aquella conversación estaba llenando cada hoyo en su corazón pero aun había algo que debía decir, que necesitaba aclarar

— Lo que dije esa noche, no era verdad —

— ¿Qué? —

— El que te odiaba… jamás te odie — la pelinegra perdió el aliento de nuevo, sintió su corazón saltar de alegría, ya sabía que la chica no la odiaba, porque uno no dedica su tiempo a buscar a alguien al que odia, pero escucharla decirlo eso, de su propia boca, era algo que la emocionaba hasta la última de sus células

— Gracias Kim — le respondió con una enorme sonrisa — realmente aprecio eso

Ambas se miraron mutuamente durante un rato y sonrieron sintiéndose más ligeras de corazón

— Pero ahora necesito que me prometas que cuando vuelvas, continuaras con tu vida, que te dedicaras tiempo a ti misma, que saldrás con tus amigos, con tu familia y tendrás citas con chicos guapos y que valgan la pena —

Kim se puso nerviosa, con la última petición y desvió su mirada hacia la pared rocosa — ¿Qué pasa? — se preocupó la ojiverde

— Es solo que … tal vez …yo no …tal vez no un chico — la más joven enrojeció hasta las orejas

— Oh — Shego enmudeció, su mente se abrió y se llenó de posibilidades imposibles, trago saliva pero logro cobrar la compostura rápidamente para no incomodar más a la ex porrista, ya que la situación era bastante embarazosa para la joven — Eso está bien , no tiene nada de malo Princess… entonces tienes que buscar una chica guapa y que valga la pena —

Kim respiro hondo, ya se había dado una idea de sus sentimientos por la pelinegra durante los momentos que pasaban juntas, no podía negarse a sí misma lo que sentía por más tiempo.

— A lo mejor…. ya la encontré — se acercó con cautela a esta, disminuyendo el espacio que las dividía.

— Kim… — Shego frunció el ceño y esta vez perdió por completo el aliento, se le escapo todo el aire de los pulmones y su cara enrojeció furiosamente, pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, debía evitarlo, no debía permitirlo, podía dañar a Kim, pero su cuerpo y su corazón vencieron a su mente.

Sus labios fueron encontrándose cada vez más cerca de la otra, hasta que se unieron por fin, fue un toque suave pero firme, fue dulce y tierno, lleno de sentimiento, Shego tomo el labio inferior de Kim entre los suyos dulcificando más aquel beso, Kim envolvió sus manos en el dobladillo de la camisa de la pelinegra y la jalo para poder presionar más sus bocas hasta que después de unos segundos ambas necesitaron aire

Ese aire trajo a la ex villana a la ruda realidad, abrió los ojos como platos, tenía un expresión de pánico en el rostro, acaba de fallar a la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma, ella no debía sucumbir a sus sentimientos, ella no era buena, ella no era buena para Kim, se había fallado, le había fallado a Kim.

— Kim … yo lo siento — la aludida frunció el ceño sin entender lo que pasaba

— Shego… —

— Perdóname Kim — la pelinegra se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a esta, envolviéndose con las sabanas , su voz sonaba nerviosa y quebrada

— Shego…— lo intento de nuevo

— Perdóname — repitió cortando cualquier palabra que pudiera decir la heroína, Kim entendía que debía darle espacio, no sabía que había significa eso para Shego.

Hacia unos segundos parecía estar disfrutando ese beso tanto como ella, pero de pronto se había asustado, era mejor darle espacio, no presionarla….ella también se dio la vuelta y se recostó sabiendo que esa noche no dormiría.

* * *

Shego salió sin pensarlo esa mañana, salió a buscar el comunicador que se le había perdido a Kim, debajo de aquella tormenta. No había podido dormir nada, lo que había pasado aquella noche la perseguía… había sido tan hermoso… tan incorrecto…. no podía hacerle eso a Kim, no debía, ella era un monstruo y la joven pelirroja no merecía eso…se conocía y sabía que aunque la amara, nunca sería la persona correcta para Kim, no con ese pasado que la perseguía.

Fue por eso que esa mañana no pensó, solo necesitaba salir de ahí, huir, solo debía correr con fuerza, aunque fuera una locura, la lluvia la golpeaba fuerte y no le importaba porque su corazón le dolía, anhelaba ser diferente, anhelaba haber tomado decisiones diferentes en el pasado, a lo mejor se hubiere permitido tener un futuro…

Tendría a su familia con ella, sin pena, vergüenza o rencor de por medio, sería una heroína, o quizás solo una persona más, una persona normal, con toda una vida por delante que vivir….a lo mejor sería digna de Kim….aquella chica la hacía desear tantas cosas, cosas que ya no podía tener jamás…y era tan doloroso, todo era su propia culpa.

Sollozo cayendo de rodillas en el fango, entre la cargada y empapada naturaleza que la rodeaba, sentía que se ahogaba, no en el agua de lluvia, se ahogaba en su propia vida, haber desaparecido no había sido tan inteligente como pensó, al fin de cuentas estaba viva y vivir de aquella manera era extremadamente doloroso, le hubiera encantado poder morir aquel día, a lo mejor la muerte le hubiera traído verdadera redención.

Shego se dejó caer por completo, cayó de espaldas entre las hojas podridas, el barro y lluvia. Rompió en llanto, un llanto fuerte que no era escuchado porque la tormenta era tan poderosa que no se oía nada más en aquella jungla.

Sus lágrimas eran confundidas por las gotas de lluvia que _caían_ con ganas sobre su rostro, trazaban delicadas caricias en aquella pálida y maltratada piel, la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo por la humedad y el barro, comenzó a temblar con cada quejido y sollozo, realmente estaba sufriendo, sentía dolor, mucho dolor.

Volteo el rostro, para evitar ser golpeada tan directamente por la lluvia y por el rabillo del ojo noto aquel aparato que había estado buscando, el comunicador de la pelirroja, de Kim… la chica invadió de nuevo sus pensamientos incrementando sus lágrimas, estiro el brazo tomando el comunicador y mirándolo con intensidad y culpabilidad.

— Lo siento Kim…. siento no ser buena, no como lo mereces…—

— ¿Shego? — escucho una temblorosa voz llamarla

La pelinegra desvió su mirada hacia aquella voz, parpadeo confundida, ahí, justo ahí en frente, estaba su mundo entero…Kim Posible, que la miraba desconcertada y sin aliento, casi asfixiada por esa agresiva tormenta que las cubría.

— ¿Qué? — exclamo la heroína desorientada.

— Lo encontré —la ex villana se incorporó sentándose sobre sus rodillas para obsérvala mejor aún si creerse que la pelirroja estaba frente a ella, le enseño el comunicador en sus manos.

— Me refiero a ¿Qué es lo que dijiste antes?—pregunto mientras se precipitaba hacia la pálida mujer, preocupada y confundida.

— Yo … no —

— ¿Qué dijiste? —

— Kim —

— Dímelo — La pelirroja se agacho a la altura de la otra para observarla cara a cara, envolvió lentamente su rostro con las manos.

— Kim…yo…yo no soy buena… alguien como yo…con todo lo que hecho, el daño que le causado al mundo, a mis hermanos e incluso a Drakken…y el daño que te hice a ti….no merezco nada….no te merezco, simplemente no lo hago —

Kim negó con la cabeza fuertemente, respiro con todas sus fuerzas y se sentó sobre los regazos de la pelinegra, sin quitar sus manos del rostro de esta, ambas se miraron con intensidad sin desconectar aquella mirada ni un instante

— No vuelvas a decir eso—

— Es la verdad —

— ¡No, no lo es! — sollozo afectada por sus palabras —Shego— susurro su nombre — ¿Es que acaso no te has visto? —

— Kimmie …—

—No, escúchame… Tu eres buena, has cambiado… tu corazón ha cambiado, sé que hiciste cosas malas en el pasado, pero nuca fuiste realmente una villana Shego, tu solo estabas perdida— Kim siguió acariciando el rostro de la inmóvil pelinegra con el pulgar

—Tú no sabes lo que yo…. —

— Claro que si lo sé, lo sé todo— cada palabra hacía eco en la mayor — pase años buscándote, necesitaba saber todo sobre de ti — la observo con la mayor dulzura con la que se podía mirar a alguien — Y créeme que nunca pensé en ti como la villana —

Los ojos de Shego se crisparon picando con nuevas lágrimas que la lluvia maquillaba, ambas estaban completamente empapadas y tiritaban de frio.

— No necesitas ser digna, no necesitas mi aprobación ni la de nadie, tu eres buena Shego, mereces cosas buenas—

Le secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares, apoyó su frente sobre la de la pelinegra y sonrió, mientras esta cerraba los ojos — Kim, yo…no sé qué decir —

— No necesitas decir nada, solo necesito que entiendas lo que te dije, ¿está bien? —Kim abrazó su cuello y apoyaron sus frentes una contra otra de forma más íntima.

— ¿Cómo es que me has encontrado Kim? —susurro cerca de su boca

— Yo siempre voy a encontrarte Shego, siempre —A la ex villana le daban ganas de romper en llanto de nuevo, pero se contuvo. Kim detenía su tristeza.

— Kim… — esta finalmente, presionó sus labios juntos, ahogando las palabras rotas de la ojiverde. La pálida chica sollozaba en sus labios, pero le devolvió el beso, las manos se envolvieron alrededor del rostro de la más joven. Por su parte la heroína hundió sus manos entre el cabello de la ex villana acariciando su cabeza, dejando que el beso continuara, sin que ninguna realmente quisiera romper ese bello momento.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disculpen la tardanza he tenido algunos tiempos difíciles pero aquí sigo, les deseo un feliz año por adelantado y un fuerte abrazo, espero disfruten la lectura.**

La calidez volvió a inundar aquella domestica cueva, el aire se volvía suave y reconfortarle mientras la selva era azotada con furia por la tormenta, aquella guarida se mantenía intacta, era el corazón de la jungla, era fuerte y grande pero abrasadora por dentro. Algunas gotas de agua fría caían por el liso pero rocoso suelo de la caverna, se deslizaban perezosas e inconstantes por la superficie, ciertas eran similares al recorrido de un rio, la tempestad era capaz de llegar hasta las afueras de aquel corazón rocoso, tocaban su superficie mas no hacían daño, solo palpaban lo necesario para hacer latir otra vez aquel sentimiento en las entrañas de la selva.

La pelinegra permanecía sentada a la luz de la calurosa fogata, tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, ida, pensativa y sensible, aunque parecía tranquila e inerte por fuera, el corazón le galopaba con fuerza desmedida en su interior.

Estaba empapada, las gotas de lluvia que la habían alcanzado caían por su cuerpo, empezaban en su larga y abundante cabellera, caían por su cara y bajaban por sus hombros y torso. Alzó un poco la mirada tras ver la figura de Kim pasearse frente a ella, la pelirroja se había ocupado de sí misma rápidamente, había buscado toallas y algo de ropa para poder secarse y cambiarse, parecía ser la más capaz de reaccionar en esos momentos, fue ella quien las guio de nuevo hacia la cueva.

Kim decidió ser la fuerza que precisaba la pelinegra, aunque para ella misma fuera un gran reto mantenerse como el pilar, hasta hace poco tiempo se sentía desestabilizada por los sentimientos que guardaba y lo que estos significaban, tenía sentimientos por Shego desde hace mucho, más del que podría recordar, solo no lo había reconocido, fue abrumador aceptarlo…pero estando con ella ahí…no podía negarlo ni ignorarlo, eran reales y aunque tuviera miedo era realmente bueno sentir algo tan hermoso por alguien.

Necesitaba que Shego entendiera lo mucho que le importaba y lo mucho que sentía, pero antes de eso necesitaba que esta entendiera que no era un monstruo, que no era una villana, que no era la mala de la película, necesitaba que se perdonara, la pelirroja había buscado su perdón pero al encontrarla descubrió que Shego buscaba mucho más que ella la redención…entonces… necesitaba que esta se concediera el perdón a sí misma.

Había visto en aquellos ojos esmeraldas el odio, Shego se odiaba. Después de tanto tiempo con apenas la esperanza de volverla encontrar, la había hallado, era Shego o era una sombra de la Shego del pasado, lo que sabía con certeza hasta ese punto era que ya no era la mujer que había conocido años atrás.

Ella sabía que la pelinegra tenía un alma bondadosa, siempre la había tenido, pero era un alma que perseguida por fantasmas, aunque aquella mujer del pasado la había enamorado, esta nueva versión dulce y acongojada también la enamoraba, aunque siendo Shego podría enamorarse de cualquiera de sus versiones, pero lo que realmente importaba era hacer que aquella afligida chica sanara sus heridas y venciera sus demonios.

La ex porrista se arrodillo frente a Shego y tomó una toalla seca colocándolo sobre la cabeza de esta para frotarlo trazando pequeños círculos sobre su cuero cabelludo, secando con delicadeza y suavidad la húmeda melena azabache de la ex villana, esta simplemente se dejó hacer, totalmente rendida ante sus atenciones. Solo levanto la cara para mirar más directo a la joven frente a ella , vio sus propios ojos reflejados en los suyos, llenos de vida, amor y de cuidado, la pelirroja le sonrió produciéndole latidos sobresaltados a Shego…le asustaba sentirse de esa manera y saber que era correspondida.

—Se supone que yo debo cuidarte — se quejó en voz baja mientras se dejaba tratar por la ex porrista

— Ya lo has hecho desde que llegue….déjame cuidarte por esta vez —

Kim detuvo sus movimientos para observarla. Ambas se miraron a los ojos durante un pequeño tiempo que pareció eterno, fueron unos instantes que se convirtieron en infinitud, un cómodo silencio permanecía entre las dos, la pelirroja pasos su dedos por el rostro de la azabache marcando sus facciones.

— Tenemos que hablar —murmuro mirando sus ojos esmeralda

—¿Sobre los….los besos? —

Kim soltó una risa suave y divertida sin dejar de trazar el rostro de la ex villana con el dedo — Hablaremos de eso también, pero es necesario que hablemos de algo más importante — Shego frunció el entrecejo confundida.

—¿Hay algo más importante que los besos? —

— Si lo hay — respondió divertida

— ¿Qué? —

— Hablar sobre ti —

Shego tragó saliva sin detener su fija mirada en Kim, no se sentía del todo cómoda tratando del tema que más odiaba en el mundo…de sí misma… sentía un desasosiego y un gran vacío cuando se acordaba de lo que era. Kim sintió la incomodidad de la azabache, comprendía lo difícil que era para la otra.

— Oye … — tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Shego — Esta bien si no quieres hablar —

La ex villana respiro hondo cerrando los ojos, no quería hablar, eso estaba claro, pero en el fondo sabía que esa conversación era necesaria, podía ayudarla a aliviar sus penas…además, se trababa de Kim, no podía negarle nada a ella …

— Está bien — soltó después de una larga pausa y una gran exhalación

— ¿Esta bien? —

—Si …está bien... hablemos —

Kim se dejó extraviar unos instantes en su mirada atormentada, era obvio que estaba muy herida, no fue solo ella misma que se condujo hasta ese punto, habría sido la influencia de muchas personas incluyendo a la misma pelirroja, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero si Shego no la dejaba culparse por los hechos de la torre, ella tampoco permitiría que se hundiera en la culpabilidad y el desprecio a si misma que se auto infringía…no la dejaría perderse

— ¿Por qué te castigas tanto? —

— No es un autocastigo, es solo la verdad—

— No puedes culparte por siempre y vivir una vida de menosprecio **—**

 **—** Kim, no puedo cambiar lo que hice…por mucho que lo desee, he cometido una infinidad de errores que ni te imaginas, crímenes imperdonables…todo por mi ansia de poder y atención **—**

—Se lo que has hecho Shego, lo sé muy bien… pero eso no te hace un monstruo, no te hace ser imperdonable, solo eres una persona que ha tomado decisiones en la vida, algunas malas pero también las has tomado buenas… eres solo una persona Shego, quiero que entiendas eso —

— No es tan simple Kimmie, no puedo solo pedir perdón y esperar que todas las cosas malas que hice desaparezcan y antes de que lo repitas esto no tiene que ver contigo y lo que paso en la torre, tu realmente no hiciste nada malo, eres una heroína y hacías lo posible por salvar al mundo y créeme Kim , de verdad créeme cuanto te digo que en ese momento no había otra manera de detenerme — su voz que hasta entonces había sonado tranquila, se quebró por esta vez

Kim sintió una punzada en el pecho, ya no era culpabilidad pero no se sentía bien al saber que en aquel momento no pudo haber otra manera para cambiar ese fatídico desenlace, sabía que Shego estaba muy arrepentida, que tardaría en curar su corazón y en perdonarse a sí misma, y aquello era doloroso.

— Shego — trató de musitar pero su voz se quebró por completo acompañando el dolor de la otra —

—Ya no llores mas Kimmie, no por mi —

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza tragándose las lágrimas, le tomo el mentón a la ojiverde para verla de frente, esta no puso ninguna resistencia.

— La vida no es blanca o negra Shego, está llena de tonalidades grises y colores vivos , las cosas que nos pasan o que hacemos no son realmente solo malas o solo buenas, hay una historia detrás de cada acción y cada palabra, yo no soy realmente la buena de esta historia, ni tú la mala, sé que no quieres aceptar esto ahora, sé que es muy probable que nunca dejes de vivir sin recordar cada cosa que has hecho y te entiendo, sé que no podemos borrar nuestro pasado… pero sabes algo, el futuro solo lo define tu presente y yo veo un alma pura y maravillosa en este momento —

Las lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de la anonadada pelinegra, las palabras de Kim penetraron su corazón quebrándolo de nuevo. La joven mujer frente a ella le sonreía entre lágrimas con la más sincera de las emociones reflejada en el rostro ¿Cómo podría no creerle?

— Shego quiero que sepas que tu vida me ha traído la felicidad más grande que jamás he tenido —

La ex porrista pego sus frentes cariñosamente, acariciado sus narices, Shego se dejó hacer largamente por aquel dulce mimo mientras tomaba fuerza y se recuperaba de aquellas impactantes palabras, de pronto se puso de pie abrazándola con fuerza, la miro extasiada para luego besarla ella por primera vez, fue un beso suave e intenso al mismo tiempo, todo estaba escrito en aquellos labios que se sellaban de forma cálida.

— Estoy enamorada de ti Kim…yo no sé cómo, pero yo… yo estoy muy enamorada de ti…perdóname Kim— la heroína sonrió devolviéndole el beso con intensidad

— No me pidas perdón por algo tan hermoso — sonrió volviendo a colocar sus frentes juntas — además es algo mutuo


	9. Chapter 9

**Si. Así es Finalmente está aquí la actualización de esta historia, me disculpo por el tiempo que me ha llevado poder actualizarla y les agradezco a todos los que has estado siguiendo esta historia, y esperándola pacientemente. "Perdida" ha recibido mucho apoyo y es algo de lo que me siento infinitamente y profundamente agradecida, me ha motivado como escritora a mejorar e intentar darles lo mejor que pueda. Esto va para ustedes. Dedicado a todos sus seguidores, espero lo disfruten. Déjenme saber su opinión, yo estaré feliz de leerles.**

* * *

El fuego crepitaba en lo profundo de la caverna extendiendo su luz a lo largo, cierta humedad recorría las orillas de la roca lastrando la piedra fina, recordando de forma delicada la fuerza del tiempo y del agua y lo que ambos podrían lograr, las antorchas ancladas en la pared se extendían con largas llamaradas hacia el techo como convocadas por el aire fresco que se filtraba por entre algunas fisuras.

La joven pelirroja estaba en silencio, concentrada en calibrar la señal del comunicador, el surco de su entrecejo era marcado mientras movía la pequeña perilla y emparejaba las líneas que indicaba la pantalla del dispositivo. Luego de algunos minutos de repetir la acción Kim logro encontrar el punto exacto para obtener la señal que necesitaba y realizar una llamada. La pantalla se encendió de inmediato mostrando una desproporcionada mirada de pánico en los ojos de su rubio amigo.

— ¡Kim! —

— Hola Ron —

— ¿KP estas bien? ¡Dime que estas bien!

— Lo estoy Ron, no te preocupes —

— ¡Kim por todos los cielos! — la mueca de preocupación del rubio se suavizo cuando este soltó un suspiro de alivio y se rasco la cabellera alborotada — No sabes lo preocupado que he estado ¡Lo preocupados que están todos! — aclaro abriendo los ojos con reproche

— Si, lo sé — Kim se excusó con los hombros encogidos, sentía pena por el mal rato que debió haberlos hecho pasar

— ¿Espera, estás hablando con Kim? — una voz conocida se escuchaba en el fondo, no muy lejos de Ron, el joven volteo la cara para mostrar una gran sonrisa en dirección de aquella voz aguda

— Si, ella está bien ya se puso en contacto —

En menos de dos segundos el rostro de Monique apareció delante de la pantalla, aparto de forma brusca a su rubio amigo para poder mirar mejor el comunicador, al confirmar que verdaderamente se trataba de su amiga Kim el rostro de la morena paso de preocupación a alivio inmediato para que justo luego de eso se contrajera con una expresión de enojo

— !Kimberly Ann Possible! —

— Hola Monique —

— ¡Pero en qué demonios pensabas pelirroja! Nos has tenido a todos con el corazón en la mano, llevas no sé cuántos días perdida, ni tus padres ni nosotros sabíamos nada de ti. Chica estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte junto con un ejército a esa maldita isla a la que te fuiste —

— Lo siento —

— ¿Lo sientes? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, después de habernos hecho pasar tan mal momento? — le regaño como si se tratara de su propia madre

La joven heroína sonrió a sabiendas de lo mucho que había preocupado a todos sus seres queridos, justo en ese instante sentía un pequeño e incómodo vacío que le partía el corazón en dos partes, había cierta vacilación en la sonrisa de la pelirroja que no pasaba desapercibida para la pareja delante de ella — Estuve explorando y perdí el comunicador, pero ya lo tengo otra vez, no hay nada de qué preocuparse —

— Ok. Bueno lo importante es que estas bien — la morena hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia — Llamare a tus padres para decirles que te has puesto en contacto y que no deben preocuparse —

— Te lo agradezco — le respondió cuando la otra ya empezaba alejarse de su Angulo de visión

— Solo cuídate chica, no te pierdas más — se despidió mientras desaparecía del alcance de la pantalla por completo

— Te quiero Monique —

— Y yo a ti — respondió de lejos. Ron sonrió sin dejar de observar a su pelirroja amiga, se acomodó delante del comunicador para tener una mejor vista de ella y suspiro después de un rato

— ¿Cómo está la bebe Sofie? —

— Le están empezando a salir los dientes así que ha estado algo mordelona — rio profundamente contagiando a Kim — ¿Y tú que cuentas? ¿has encontrado algo? —

Kim sabía que podía confiar plenamente en Ron y en Monique pero ese secreto no era suyo para contarlo, si Shego había tomado la decisión de mantener su vida en secreto ella lo respetaría y no pondría en duda la libertad de esta. En vez de responderle de inmediato la heroína sonrío levemente y negó con lentitud

— Solo he estado explorando — alzo los ojos mirando el techo de la cueva por un instante — este lugar es más hermoso de lo que imaginaba —El sentimental rostro de Kim albergaba muchas cosas, él lo sabía pero no le presionaría, solo asintió en respuesta

— Bueno me alegra que estés bien y que al menos estés vacacionando en esa isla—

— Gracias Ron —

— Disfruta KP y vuelve pronto — el corazón de Kim se desborono más, por supuesto que quería volver con ellos, su familia, sus amigos y todo lo que conocía pero eso significaba que dejaría a Shego y eso dolía mucho

— Si, te llamare después, te quiero Ron —

— Te quiero Kim, cuídate — corto la transmisión dejando a una pensativa y desolada pelirroja que se cernía en el silencio de la caverna y en el eco de sus propios pensamientos

* * *

Shego estaba sentada en un tronco fino que usaba como banco cerca de su chimenea, observándose las manos con si en su pálida piel encontrara las respuestas de aquellas preguntas que solían burlarse de su cordura, su larga cabellera azabache caía como una cascada de mechones oscuros que cubrían un lado de su rostro sereno, ya había aceptado que estaba enamorada de Kim y que esta devolvía sus sentimientos, había aceptado que debía sanar su corazón y perdonarse a sí misma, porque tal vez ese era el único camino que podía seguir

Una silueta le observo desde la esquina, sus ojos se encontraron recorriendo la figura en la oscuridad de aquel rincón, la vista de Shego reforzada por los poderes del cometa era muy buena al igual que el resto de sus sentidos que solían ser más agudos que los de una persona normal, por aquella razón pudo percibir la mirada triste de Kimmie en la oscura sombra que perpetraba la roca. La pelirroja se movió hacia ella una vez que noto que Shego también la observaba y aquello labios carnosos le dieron una sonrisa de bienvenida, una suave mirada se posaba en ella, Kim se sentía un poco pequeña cuando la pelinegra la veía así, como si se tratara del ser más angelical del mundo, Kim no podía cumplir con una expectativa tan grande.

Se sentó frente a la pelinegra y le devolvió la sonrisa y la mirada profunda y tierna que estaba le daba. Sabía que no podía ocultarle a Shego que no se sentía feliz, así que se limitó a mirarla en silencio

— ¿Pudiste ponerte en contacto con Ron? — pregunto después de un rato

— Si. Estaban un poco preocupados —

— Es comprensible. Desapareciste por un buen rato —

Kim lanzo una carcajada penosa — Si, debiste ver sus caras, además a veces Monique se comporta como mi madre — agrego divertida. Shego la observo con devoción cierto brillo resalto en sus ojos cuando hablo de sus amigos

— ¿Los extrañas verdad? — aquello sonó mas como un hecho que como una pregunta, Kim solo se quedó en silencio suavizando su sonrisa , sus ojos huyeron de los de la pelinegra hacia el suelo, asintió un par de veces aun sin emitir sonido.

Ambas sabían lo que iba a pasar, Kim se iría y Shego se quedaría ahí, porque hacer lo contario convendría a una realidad que podía ser más cruel que esta. La ex villana no privaría al mundo de la heroína, por mucho que la quisiera a su lado, tenerla con ella ya fuera aquí en la selva o en una prisión de Justicia Global sería una cadena para la pelirroja, el mundo necesitaba a Kim Possible para ser mejor, tampoco la heroína no podía negarle esta libertad a Shego, aunque fuera en los confines de la tierra, Shego aquí solo era ella misma sin títulos o repercusiones que cargar. Llevársela con ella tampoco garantizaba que pudieran estar juntas, probablemente sería arrestada de inmediato y puesta en custodia permanentemente, no podría ni verle sin que Justicia Global se interpusiera. Y quedarse…no podía dejar a su seres queridos olvidados….la vida la perecía tan injusta…

La de pelo azabache le acaricio el rostro con el dorso de los dedos, un toque tan suave como cariñoso que le erizo la piel y le hizo cerrar los parpados, le recorrió la mejilla hasta cóncavarla con su palma sosteniéndole tiernamente el rostro.

— La tormenta ya se está calmando. Pronto va a cesar — Shego la observo con devoción — Vas a poder ir —

— Si lo sé — Kim le interrumpió sin querer escucharla terminar aquella frase. Abrió los ojos colocando su mano sobre la de la ex villana en su mejilla.

Había tanto que decir en aquella mirada, era como un dolor sumergido en melancolía y contradicción. Shego entendía el porque, ya que ella misma lo sentía, aceptar tus sentimientos por alguien a veces puede doler más que caer de una torre en colapso y que toneladas de concreto te aplastaran los huesos, si podía doler más que eso, pero que lo entendiera no significaba que quisiera ver ese dolor en los ojos de su preciada Kimmie. Si debían separarse haría que sus pocos momentos juntas fueran los mejores para la pelirroja, la haría sentirse tan cómoda y tan divertida como le fuera posible a una ex criminal sociópata y mercenaria. Tal vez hasta le robaría algunos besos, aunque ya se hubieran dado muchos antes… eso no significaba que tuviera el permiso para seguir besando esos dulces labios, pero ya que era una ex ladrona podría darse el lujo de usar sus habilidades. Sonrió ampliamente después de un rato de estar contemplando a la joven heroína.

— ¿Ya has notado que tienes muchas pecas? — Kim se sorprendió por el cambio de conversación y enrojeció por la mirada curiosa y divertida de la otra, a la heroína no le gustaba sus pecas, sentía que eran imperfecciones de la piel y la hacían sentir vergüenza

— Si, ya se — se removió con incomodad huyendo de la mirada de la otra — Sé que no son agradables — se puso en pie dejando a una divertida Shego detrás

— ¿Que no son agradables dices? — rio doblando ligeramente la cabeza como si se tratara de un cachorro curioso — Pero si son la cosa más linda que he visto — el sonrojo de Kim se prolongó hasta sus orejas, le miro con cautela.

— ¿Te gustan? —

— Claro que si Pumpkin —

— Bueno… si es así — Kim se sintió descarada, si Shego se estaba divirtiendo a su costa, ella también lo haría — Veras, tengo otras…en otras partes que a lo mejor también te gustarían — la pelinegra elevo las cejas ante esto, bastante sorprendida de hecho.

— Mmmm —se puso en pie, dejando cierta distancia prudente entre ambas — Estoy segura que si —

Kim se rio satisfecha, lanzarle pullas a Shego le parecía de lo más divertido, la hacían sentirse más valiente y olvidaba un poco la realidad, al menos podría disfrutar del momento, tenía ganas de vivir con Shego cualquier cosa que esta pudiere ofrecerle en el tiempo que estuvieran juntas. Cada instante que pudiera apreciar con ella lo atesoraría con el corazón. Con todas esas ganas que tenia de ser feliz con ella sonrió abiertamente, sus ojos serenos fueron un imán para la pelinegra que sin duda se acercó más a ella.

— Parece que se está haciendo tarde — dijo la ex villana, haciendo que la pelirroja observara a su alrededor

— Es cierto ¿Qué hora es? Parece que han pasado horas desde que salimos en la mañana —

— Bueno. No debe ser tan tarde, solo lo parece, la tormenta y la cueva hacen que se vea más tarde de lo que realmente es, aun así deberíamos aprovechar este tiempo para… —

— ¿Para acostarnos? — los ojos de Shego se abrieron extensamente, fue entonces que Kim percibió como de nuevo había lanzado un comentario con doble significado, sin embargo no había tenido la intención, se encontró sin palabras tiñendo de rojo la piel de su rostro de nuevo, la sorpresa de Shego desapareció después de unos momentos y se recobró aclarándose la garganta y retomando su aptitud juguetona

— Te lo dije antes ¿no? Deberías invitarme a una copa de vino antes, aunque yo preferiría al menos una cita —

— Si. Bueno — Kim trago nerviosamente — Me refería a dormir, ya sabes la acción de dormir, descansar —Shego estallo en carcajadas y levantando la mano para detener sus divagaciones

— Lo sé , lose —

— No te rías de mi —

— No lo puedo evitar sabes — continuo sonriendo

Kim no pudo evitar muy a su pesar sonreír de vuelta, además así como lo había pensado antes aquel era un juego de dos, sintiéndose osada de nuevo decidió continuar el hilo de la conversación

— Sabes tienes razón — murmuro alejando sus ojos de Shego con un movimiento peligroso de cejas— deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo… y yo no tengo nada de sueño, así que si fuéramos a la cama en este momento no te dejaría dormir nada —Shego enarco una ceja, sintiendo más nervios de lo que hubiera querido demostrar pero aun así se divertía con la pequeña demostración de descaro de Kimmie al devolverle las bromas

— Eres una Princesa algo pervertida — insinuó con esa expresión traviesa e interesada, para luego cambiar a una más suave — Pero sabes cuándo te dije lo de la cita era en serio —

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? —

— A eso, a tener una cita — se acercó a Kim tomando su mano y acariciándole la piel con ternura — me pondré mi mejor ropa, te prepare una deliciosa cena y cenaremos a la luz de las velas, charlaremos de cosas triviales y quizás si me lo permites —levanto su mano llevándosela hasta los labios, rosándolos suavemente, un pequeño beso en su piel que le hizo cosquillas — pueda robarte un beso —

— Shego… —

— Entonces que dices Kim — la ex villana se inclinó haciéndole una pequeña reverencia como si se tratara de un caballero de la edad media — ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo? —

— Estaré encantada — respondió más que feliz, contagiando a Shego de aquella inocente felicidad que le embargaba

— ¿Tendremos una cita? —

— Tendremos una cita — respondió con las mejillas enrojecidas y el corazón palpitante.

* * *

 **Continuara.**


End file.
